


Dream and Vision

by Jee_Eun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Eventual Smut, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Mentioned ASTRO Ensemble, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Mentioned Wanna One Ensemble, Mild Smut, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Minor SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jee_Eun/pseuds/Jee_Eun
Summary: When Taeyong is approached by Chaebol Jung Jaehyun, her life gets flipped upside down. In a world full of lies and secrets, Taeyong must learn who her real friends are.Alternatively:Taeyong didn't sign up for this shit.





	1. Style and Dream

The back of the SUV jolted as they hit another pothole. She stared out the window in stark silence, watching the shops pass by as they slowly moved through the city. 

They passed through the university district and into the Generation Shopping District. 

“Where are we going?” she asked, breaking the silence.

The two men in the front seat didn’t answer.

“Where are we going?” she repeated, looking away from the window and towards the two men in front of her.

“SNSD,” came the response from the man driving. 

SNSD, or Style N Spirit Designs was a famous shop in Neo City. Only the richest could afford to go to the shop. She passed by the shop fairly often and didn’t even dare  _ look _ at the shop, it was so prestigious. The 12 girls that ran it made their money by being so good at what they do, the entire shopping district was named after them. They had all the latest designs and even managed to get their hands on any Label V designs before they released. They did hair, makeup, and clothes while keeping up with trends and their own personal designs. Appointments were booked at least 6 months in advance. 

“SNSD? Why are we going there?” she asked, mentally wincing at the thought of how much everything in the shop cost.

“You can’t meet a Dream dressed like a homeless person,” the man in the passenger seat answered. 

She froze.

The Neo City Dreams were a group of eight young men and women were extremely close, rich, successful, and good looking. They were among the best Neo City had to offer. The eight of them were known for being incredibly nice and “Dreamy”. They were Neo City’s pride and joy. The famous singer Moon Taeil and her little brother Donghyuck both had ranges gifted from god, the two of them gaining fame as a duo and as soloists. The English speaking model and Youtuber Johnny Suh and his little brother Mark who got famous on YouTube for rapping and being a complete idiot. Na Yuta, the famous football player who helped Korea in the Olympics, and his precious baby sister Na Jaemin who became a successful actress in her own right. The Jung twins, Jung Jaehyun and Jung Jungwoo who owned a successful business together and became rich through a mixture of their company, investments, and a couple of buildings. 

They were the people could ruin her life with one snap of their perfect fingers. 

“What do you mean, meet a Dream? And I’m not dressed like I’m homeless, it’s not my fault I can’t afford Gucci!” she scoffed.

Neither man gave her a response. 

A moment later, the man in the passenger seat was escorting her inside SNSD’s luxurious interior. He brought her to a fairly short woman (not that she had any place to talk, mind you) named Taeyeon. 

“Well, at least you’re bringing me pretty ones now. Tell him that he has to start scheduling these appointments instead of just bringing a girl in all the time. The only reason we let it slide is because he’s family,” she sighed.

Taeyeon led her to a nice room filled with more clothes than she could ever imagine. 

“I’m going to guess that you like a more edgy, street style,” Taeyeon stated, looking her up and down. She glanced down at her old Metallica t-shirt and jeans with worn out Converse.

“I’m a broke college student,” she deadpanned, “I wear whatever fits and happens to be clean.”

Taeyeon smiled. “Perfect.”

Taeyeon took her measurements before searching for what she called, “The perfect dress that will have every man and woman begging to get you in their bed.” Eventually, Taeyeon resurfaced holding a dress bag. 

“I have been holding onto this dress for years! I designed it pretty specifically and it’s completely one of a kind! You are just perfect for this dress, I can’t believe I’m actually getting the opportunity to style someone in this dress!” Taeyeon gushed, giving her a bunch of clothing and shoving her into a dressing room.

She glanced down at what she had been given and nearly fainted in shock. Lingerie, she was given lingerie.

She stepped back out from the dressing room in a corset and panties, much too her own embarrassment but Taeyeon didn’t seem to care. The other girl helped her into a robe before escorting her to a different room filled with makeup and hair supplied. 

“Be a good girl and sit still, ok?” Taeyeon commanded with a terrifying grin before attacking her hair with a curling iron and hairspray. By the time she was done tugging, pulling, and yanking, her hair was pulled away from her face in elegant waves going down her back. 

Then came the makeup. If Taeyeon was terrifying before with her curling iron, she was a nightmare with her eyeliner, nearly poking her in the eye on multiple occasions. 

“Just sit still,” Taeyeon muttered, manhandling her into her seat, “I’m almost finished.”

Luckily, Taeyeon did not poke out her eye, instead she managed to make her big eyes appear even larger without making them too big. Her lips were painted a brilliant shade of red and her jawline appeared sharp enough to cut through steel. 

“Holy shit, I look-” she stood in shock at the sight of herself in the mirror.

“Like a goddess? I know,” Taeyeon had a smug smile on her face, “I’m going to need pictures though. You know, for the shop’s SNS and to brag to the girls.”

Taeyeon had every right to brag. She stood in small black heels, making he appear slightly more confident and regal than she actually was. The corset made her slim waist seem even slimmer and her cleavage just the right size for her body. The dress emphasized the effects the corset gave, making her appear perfect. The underdress was black, strapless and form fitting. Sewn on top was another dress made entirely of white lace. This dress had a form fitting, off the shoulder top and loose skirt with a black sash separating the two. The sleeves were fitted until the elbow, where they flared out. Her hair brought out her face and made her appear slightly smaller. Her makeup emphasized all the best parts of her face making her seem even prettier. She had on a simple diamond necklace and matching earrings and was given a black purse to put some stuff in.

She let Taeyeon take multiple pictures of her, posting them on social media and tagging her (sad in comparison) accounts. Taeyeon’s accounts were all followed by millions of people while she had a pitiful 30 followers (and she only actually talked to five of the people who followed her).

Eventually, Taeyeon had to lead her back to the lobby because she had an actual appointment. 

“It was nice meeting you! If you ever need something, I’ll be happy to help,” Taeyeon smiled at her as they left.

“Thank you,” she smiled back before she was dragged back into the car.

The two men in the car drove out of the Generation Shopping District and towards the Dream East Side District. The Dreama East Side District was known for being home to all Dream members and being an extremely wealthy area. The apartment buildings were all owned Jung siblings and several businesses thrived in the area. Rumors spread that the real reason the area was so prosperous and protected was because the Jung siblings had gang connections but those rumors died fairly quickly. 

The buildings in the Dream East Side District were all kept in near pristine condition. They drove past multiple buildings that looked like they jumped straight out of a Sci-Fi novel before they stopped at a large apartment building. 

The man from the passenger seat escorted her inside the building, into the elevator and onto the top floor apartment before leaving her. 

“Holy shit,” she muttered, stepping out of the mudroom and into the apartment.

The living room alone could hold her entire apartment with room to spare. There was a large television and plush pillows neatly arranged on large couches and chairs. The kitchen was separated by a simple glass wall covered in different equations and notes written in dry erase marker. The kitchen looked almost brand new with different appliances filling the space. A distant hallway could be seen by the kitchen and a bathroom door was closed in the living room.

She sat down on one of the couches and waited.

Nearly an hour of texts and phone calls passed before her host appeared, coming through the door in a pinstripe suit. 

“Lee Taeyong,” he greeted, “I am Jung Jaehyun.”

He held out his hand.

“Nice to meet you,” she shook it, squeezing his hand as hard as she could, staring him down.

“I see Taeyeon did her work on you.” He beckoned for her to follow him through his apartment, seemingly unphased by her harsh glare.

“She said to start scheduling your appointments like everyone else,” she informed him, following him to a large office filled with books.

“Of course she did,” he sighed.

“Why am I here?” Taeyong asked.

“Simple, I need something from you,” Jaehyun settled himself behind his large desk and fixed her with his own stare.

“And that would be?” she strolled around his office, playing with some of the knick knacks he kept on his shelves.

“To be arranged, if you agree,” Jaehyun mused, “Jungwoo has gotten herself a boyfriend.”

“And?” she asked, looking back at him.

“I need a date.”


	2. Visions and Bullets

“I’m sorry?” she choked.

“We have a charity gala tonight. Jungwoo and I usually attend these functions together but she has a boyfriend now, therefore leaving me without a date,” Jaehyun explained, not taking his eyes off her.

“Then go alone,” she resumed her pace of strolling throughout his office.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” she looked back up, glancing at him.

“I don’t think you understand how bad it looks for a person like me to arrive at an event like this alone,” he stated, taking a pen and writing something down.

“What’s in it for me?”

“Money, time with your little brother before he goes off to college, connections,” Jaehyun mused.

“How do you know about my brother?” she immediately got on the defense.

“If you take this job, you can spend more time with Jisung. You won’t have to work at the cafe anymore, I will pay you to accompany me to different events and be seen with me outside of those events. You will be paid generously for your time and you will gain connections with many people who would be happy to hire you outside of college. You’re studying Computer Science in the 3 + 2 Master’s Program, right?” Jaehyun continued as if he hadn’t heard her.

“How do you know so much about me?”

“I have my connections,” he smirked, looking up at her smugly.

“You own the cafe,” she stated.

“I own the cafe.”

“Of course you do,” she rolled her eyes, “what happens if I refuse your offer?”

“Nothing, you can continue life as usual,” Jaehyun smiled, raising both shoulders in a light shrug.

“No catch?” she raised an eyebrow.

“No catch,” Jaehyun promised with a charming smile, dimples on display.

She opened her mouth before hesitating.

“You don’t have to decide right now. We can test it out tonight before you make a decision,” Jaehyun turned back to his paperwork.

“I’d like that,” Taeyong nodded.

 

The gala was in full swing by the time they arrived. She felt out of place, surrounded by people and cameras the second Jaehyun helped her out of the car. Cameramen swarmed them, interviewers shoved mics into their faces, celebrities and rich folk approached them for a conversation. 

It was overwhelming. 

Jaehyun, Jungwoo, and even Jungwoo’s boyfriend Lucas tried to help her best they could. Jaehyun took questions meant for both of them, weaving a simple, rememberable story about the two of them. Jungwoo helped save her from questions about her personally while simply drew attention to himself whenever she was in a pinch. 

Eventually they made it inside where Dong Sicheng stood with her brother Renjun. 

Sicheng had a sort of intimidating aura around her at all times unless she smiled. She was a business woman famous for getting her way through various means of intimidation and sweetness. 

She was also Jung Jaehyun’s best friend and a Way City Vision.

Way City was home to eight “Visions”. Similar to the Neo City Dreams, each one of them was famous, rich, and successful. All eight of them were close and decidedly cold to most outsiders. The famous chef, Qian Kun and her two brothers, the dancer Yangyang and the singer Chenle, were known for being incredibly wealthy and coming from a wealthy family. Sicheng and Renjun were known for being manipulative and clever businessmen. Lucas Wong was a famous model and Youtuber who rarely, if ever, collaborated and only ever did with his few friends. Xiaojun, who kept her full name from the public, had a fashion brand, Label V, where she designed clothing and makeup. Her most recent collection sold out while still in pre-order. Hendery, a famous scientist, was known to keep to himself in his lab aside from a select few that he allowed in. 

So Taeyong did not expect Sicheng to look at her when they approached, but Sicheng surprised her.

“Is she another one of your whores?” she asked Jaehyun, as soon as they were close enough.

“She’s not a whore,” Jaehyun sighed, giving Sicheng a hug.

“Are you sleeping with her?” Sicheng was very blunt with her words.

“No!” Jaehyun’s eyes widened comically.

“Then are you two friends?” Sicheng leaned forward.

“It’s complicated,” Jungwoo stated.

“What’s complicated?” Sicheng turned to Jungwoo.

“We have a mutual agreement,” Jaehyun stated.

Sicheng raised an eyebrow, staring Jaehyun down.

Jaehyun stared back.

Eventually Sicheng broke off their staring contest to turn to her, “Sorry about that, you can’t be too sure with this idiot.”

“It’s alright.” Taeyong shuffled slightly behind Jaehyun.

“No it’s not, I was rude and made false accusations about you.” Sicheng turned to Jungwoo. “The girls are waiting for us. Kun has a recipe she wants us to try and Jaemin was looking for you.”

“If you’ll excuse us then,” Jungwoo smiled before she and Sicheng disappeared.

Renjun sighed, “Jaehyun, you might want to protect your new frien-”

“JAEHYUNIE!” a body shoved Taeyong out of the way into someone else as they draped themselves over Jaehyun.

“Jung-” Jaehyun started to shove the girl off of him as she started to molest him.

“Who’s the whore?” the new girl interrupted him. Taeyong looked at her face for a moment before it clicked.

Jeon Jungkook, the female Youtuber, gamer, vlogger, and weight lift champion. She was also a Scout City Bullet. If Neo City Dreams were known for being nice and dreamy and the Way City Visions were known for being cold and visionaries, the Scout City Bullets were known for being as backstabbing and harsh as bullets. They were unforgiving and would do anything to get whatever they want. Kim Namjoon, the infamous monster was a businessman whose business was just a front for organized crime. Jeon Seokjin, Jungkook’s sister, was Namjoon’s wife and a chef who’s restaurants were under fire for tax evasion and money laundering. Min Yoongi, the infamous musician who went off the deep end after he got famous and his sister Jimin who was a dancer and singer. Jung Hoseok, a famous dancer who got in serious trouble for street racing multiple times. Kim Taehyung, an actor who was known for being difficult to work with and for hitting his coworkers before. His reputation went so far that Na Jaemin refused to work with him on multiple occasions..

“She’s not a whore Jungkook, now get off of me,” Jaehyun manhandled Jungkook off of him. 

“Who is she and why is she with you? Is she Lucas’ date? She can’t be Renjun’s because he came on the arm of that Na Jaemin bitch who thinks she’s so high and mighty,” Jungkook sneered.

“First of all, never insult Jaemin in front of me again, she is my friend and I won’t hesitate to hurt to you if you are rude to her. Second of all, who I attend these events with is none of your business, this happens to be a close friend of mine so back off. And if you insult her again or call her a whore, I will kill you and none of your friends can stop me. And lastly, get your hands off of me. We’re not together, we never were,” Jaehyun forcibly removed Jungkook’s hand, which was still on his arm, off and turned to help Taeyong up from where she fell.

“Are you ok?” Jaehyun asked her softly, helping her wipe any dirt off of her dress.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Taeyong mumbled, “Let’s just get away from her.”

“Okay.” Jaehyun wrapped an arm around her waist and turned to escort her away from Jeon Jungkook when a hand wrapped around his other arm.

“Jaehyun sweetie, I’m sorry! Where are we going?” Jungkook pouted, looking up at Jaehyun with wide, innocent eyes.

“We aren’t going anywhere,” Jaehyun punctuated his words by removing Jungkook’s hand once again, “and I am escorting my  _ date _ somewhere else.”

By this point, other guests had noticed what was happening and were watching with critical, judging eyes.

“But I said I was sorry baby,” Jungkook batted her eyes.

“I’m not your sweetie or your baby.” With those final words, Jaehyun turned back to her and started to walk away.

“JAEHYUN!” Jungkook screeched behind them but they were already walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have officially added BTS. Groups with a member in the 97 liner gc are all going to be in here at some point but I'm maxing out pretty quickly. I mean, 21 members of NCT is enough wthout adding too much more.
> 
> I'm also going to updating this whenever I have a chapter ready so be prepared for random updates if you want more.


	3. DMI

Jaehyun sat the two of them down at a large table filled with people.

“Everyone, this is Lee Taeyong. Taeyong, this is the Neo City Dreams and the Way City Visions,” Jaehyun helped himself to a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Taeyong gave a slight bow.

“Oh my god! Is that Taeyeon’s dress?” a girl lunged over the table at her.

“Xiaojun!” the girl next to her grabbed the neckline of her dress, halting the girl’s movement.

“KUN-MA!” Xiaojun whined in a surprisingly low voice.

“You can’t just lunge at people you don’t know!” Kun scolded much like a mother.

“But she’s wearing Tae’s dress,” Xiaojun pouted.

“Ignore them, those two have issues,” the boy next to her smiled, “I’m Na Yuta.”

“Yeah, my friend’s brother is a fan. He loves soccer,” Taeyong smiled.

“Really, what’s his name?” Yuta asked prompting a conversation about Taeyong’s friends.

Nearly an hour later, she and Yuta were still talking with each other about their lives.

“So Doyoung said that he could totally keep up with Ten in dance and less than a minute later, he was on the floor crying while Ten laughed,” Taeyong laughed.

“What did he do to make Doyoung cry?” Yuta laughed.

“Ten likes to show off so he did a split in his dance and Doyoung can barely get his leg to his waist. But Doyoung and Ten have a slight ego issue so Doyoung refused to admit he was wrong and ended up crying on the floor,” Taeyong laughed at the memory.

“That reminds me of the time Taeil insisted that football can’t be that hard and ended up giving Jaehyun a concussion,” Yuta laughed. “Taeil kicked the ball but he didn’t know how to kick properly and it went flying through the air and knocked Jaehyun out!”

“Jaehyun,” a voice interrupted the many conversations taking place at the table.

Jaehyun and Jungwoo turned to face the voice.

“Kim,” Jaehyun greeted coldly.

Kim Namjoon stood behind them with Jeon Seokjin draped over his shoulder. Both were quite tall and good looking in the way a statue might be, cold and unforgiving.

“We heard that you were rude to Jungkook and threatened her,” Namjoon stated in a bored tone.

“Jungkook physically assaulted my date and molested me,” Jaehyun’s voice was clipped and strained, “She insulted my date and my friends.”

“So you threatened her?” Seokjin’s voice was nasally and shrill with anger and contempt.

“I warned her,” Jaehyun’s eyes were dark.

“She apologized,” Seokjin pushed.

“After I made an attempt to leave,” Jaehyun defended himself, standing to fully face the couple. “My date and I do not have to tolerate Jungkook’s attempts at seducing me.”

“You and I have been business partners for a very long time, Jaehyun, it would be a shame if that were to change,” the underlying threat in Namjoon’s words were clear, “I hope this date of yours is worth it.”

The couple threw Taeyong a dirty look and left.

“You didn’t have to do that Jaehyun, I would hate to ruin your business for you,” Taeyong said to Jaehyun once the couple disappeared into the crowd.

“Of course I did, what kind of person would I be otherwise. Besides, Jungwoo and I have been trying to get rid of them for ages, we don’t want to do business with criminals,” Jaehyun scowled.

“Trust me,” Sicheng said softly, “You aren’t ruining anything. In fact, one evening with you has helped us tremendously. Jungkook’s been a thorn in all of our sides since…”

“BamBam’s New Years’ Party three years ago,” Renjun helpfully shrugged.

“Anyways, Jungkook, BamBam, and Yugyeom have been a nuisance since the Dirty Money Incident,” Sicheng stated, “We don’t know when they’ll realize that they have fallen from status along with all their friends. The Bullets and the Seven are no longer apart of our circle.”

The Dirty Money Incident, or the Drug Mafia Incident divided the Neo City Dreams, Way City Visions, Scout City Bullets, Got City Sevens, Pledis City Teens, Wanna City Survivors, Star City Xs, and Fantagio City Astros. What was meant to be a simple New Year’s Eve party turned into a disaster and scandal with many of the people involved completely falling from grace. A member of the Got City Sevens, BamBam, threw a New Year’s Eve party at the Stray Kids Club in Got City. BamBam rented out the whole bar for the party. Eventually, many of the members got drunk and ended up revealing many compromising facts about themselves. It was at this party that the Scout City Bullets and Got City Sevens fell from grace. The Fantagio City Astros split in half and another group, the Wanna City Survivors, completely destroyed itself. Discovering that many of the so-called “Best of the Best” were involved in drugs, underage drinking, organized crime, and other violent acts completely ruined several of their reputations. And in the end, the social circle was left in shambles. 

The police made several arrests and charges were pressed. The Dreams, Visions, Xs, and Teens made it out relatively unscathed by the issue, easily clearing themselves. The Bullets and Sevens fell from grace, dropping social circles. The Astros split in half with Cha Eunwoo, Park Minhyuk, and Moonbin keeping their status and the rest dropping down. The Survivors ended up tearing each other apart until most of them left the city and fame behind.

“Okay,” Taeyong settled into her seat.

“So can I see that dress now?” Xiaojun asked. 

 

Taeyong allowed her to be dragged around throughout the remainder of the party. Xiaojun dragged her to the bathroom to see her dress, Kun forced her to try different foods and desserts that she made, Taeil and Donghyuck brought her to meet other famous musicians (including TVXQ! causing her to shed a single tear), Jaemin brought her to meet several actors (she steered clear from Kim Taehyung though), and Jaehyun, Sicheng, Jungwoo, and Renjun introduced her to many of their business partners. 

Jaehyun kept an arm around her shoulder or her waist throughout most of the night. If he wasn’t by her side, one of the other Dreams and Visions were acting as a shield to protect her. The Bullets were present the entire night, glaring at her but the others never left her side.

“Lee Taeyong,” a voice called for her as she was about to leave with Jaehyun, Jungwoo, and Lucas.

She turned along with Jaehyun.

“I am Kim Taehyung,” a tall, broad-shouldered man offered his hand for her to shake.

“Kim,” Jaehyun snarled, wrapping his arm around Taeyong’s waist and pulling her close to him.

“Jaehyun,” Taehyung smirked, “I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of meeting your new friend who has charmed so many people here tonight.”

“Let’s keep it that way,” Jaehyun glared at Taehyung.

“What, don’t want her to have any fun, don’t want to share?” Taehyung mocked.

“I’m not a toy,” Taeyong had finally had enough. Both boys looked at her. Shock and amusement were written across Taehyung’s face while Jaehyun’s was unreadable.

“I’m not a toy for you to play with and share, I’m not Jaehyun’s whore or anyone’s whore for that matter,” her voice raised in volume as she spoke, gaining power, “I’m a person. And I will not be treated as anything less. So please excuse me if I’m not too pleased to meet you in return.”

Taehyung looked at her, then Jaehyun, then back at her.

“She said it, not me,” Jaehyun raised both hands up in surrender.

“I refuse to be bullied by you and your little friends, so go and tell them that I won’t be playing their little games and I won’t be bullied into submission,” Taeyong stabbed a finger into Taehyung’s chest, “And tell your little friends that I’m not scared of them.”

Taeyong turned, grabbed Jaehyun by the hand and started to march out the door.

“You should be!” Taehyung called after her, “And you will be once we’re through with you!”

Taeyong continued to march to the car and, without turning around, raised one hand over her shoulder.

Her middle finger in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of made BTS and GOT7 bad guys which was far from my original idea. But I needed a villian so this happened somehow. Sorry to all the ARMYs and iGot7s. Originally, only Jungkook was supposed to be in here but life happened. Also, groups outside of SM all have a 97 liner except for Wanna One.
> 
> I've also introduced the majority of NCT now (yay!). So this should have a lot less introductory paragraphs from now on (i hope).


	4. Dancer and Bunny

Ten and Doyoung were waiting at their table for her. She almost didn’t even want to sit down with them, one look at Ten’s face was enough to scare her away, but she’d have to face them sooner or later.

So she collapsed into the seat next to Doyoung so that she'd have the chance to hide if need be, “Yes Ten?”

“YOU WENT TO THE CHARITY GALA WITH JUNG JAEHYUN LAST NIGHT?” Ten shrieked.

“Yes Ten, and I told Johnny that you love him and practically stalk h-” Taeyong didn’t even get to finish teasing Ten before he got to whining.

“YOU DID NOT!” he gasped, “TAEYONG!”

“Chill out, I don’t think I even talked to Johnny last night,” Taeyong laughed.

“Oh thank god,” Ten sighed in relief, “How could you scare me like that?” 

“But seriously Taeyong, what the fuck happened last night?” Doyoung asked.

“Yeah, did you hop on that di-” Taeyong slapped a hand over Ten’s mouth.

“No I did not Ten,” she snarled, looking around the diner.

“Taeyong, answer me!” Doyoung demanded.

“Jaehyun needed a date to the gala and I happened to fill that role, nothing else happened,” Taeyong said, helping herself to some of Ten’s fries.

“And I thought we were on our way to becoming great friends,” a voice said, a body plopping itself in the seat next to her.

“Yeah, what kind of way is that to talk about your new friends, nothing else happened!” another body plopped itself down next to Ten. 

Taeil, Yuta, and Donghyuck sat themselves down at their table in the campus diner.

“Um, what are you three doing here?” Taeyong asked, glancing at Yuta next to her and the singers in front of her.

“Well, Taeil and I happen to go to school here. It wouldn’t do us any good if Sicheng was the only smart one in our relationship,” Yuta took some of Ten’s fries, ignoring the man’s protests.

“And I like to freeload off of my sister and her boyfriend,” Donghyuck flashed a grin at her while Yuta muttered a few insults.

“So you three decided to join us?” Ten asked before slapping Donghyuck’s hand away from his food, “GET YOUR OWN DAMN FRIES!”

“Why not, I mean, Taeyongie is my new best friend,” Yuta grinned.

“TAEYONG!” Ten screeched, “YOU DIDN’T TELL US THAT YOU’RE FRIENDS WITH THE DREAMS NOW!”

“Shut up Ten,” Doyoung hissed, “You’re drawing attention to us!”

“But Doie! Taeyongie is keeping secrets from us!” Ten whined.

“Oh shut up you overdramatic bitch,” Doyoung sighed.

“Taeyong! Doyoung’s being mean,” Ten turned to Taeyong to whine.

“Please shut up, you’re embarrassing us and yourself,” Taeyong deadpanned.

“No, let him continue,” Yuta smirked, “He’s entertaining.”

“Hmph,” Ten started to sulk while the rest of them ordered their food and talked to one another like civilized people. 

A chair scraped as another body joined their table.

“Hey guys!” Johnny Seo plopped himself down at their table.

“Oh my god,” Ten whispered, eyes blown.

“You must be Taeyong’s friends, Ten and Doyoung, right?” Johnny asked, oblivious to the heart attack he was putting Ten through.

“Yeah, this is Doyoung and that’s Ten,” Taeyong pointed to each one.

“Nice to meet you,” Johnny smiled before turning to Ten, “You like to dance right?”

Ten fainted.

 

Taeyong entered SHINCY to pick up Jisung from school. Her brother’s teacher, Lee Taemin, greeted her once she entered.

“Jisung did really well today, he is getting even better at reading lips and his sign language has improved,” Taemin said with a smile.

“That’s a relief, I’ve been practicing with him at night but-” Taeyong sighed.

“You have to work,” Taemin finished with a pity filled smile.

“Yeah,” Taeyong nodded. Jisung came out of the classroom with his bag slung over his shoulder.

“TAEYONGIE!” he shouted.

_ ‘Jisung, you’re shouting again,’ _ Taeyong mouthed and signed to her little brother.

“Sorry,” Jisung apologized, his voice significantly quieter.

_ ‘Do you want take out tonight?’  _ Taeyong asked.

_ ‘Yeah, Chinese?’ _

_ ‘Yes,’ _ Taeyong grabbed Jisung’s hand,  _ ‘Let’s go home, Jisungie.’ _

Taeyong waved goodbye to Taemin before escorting his brother to their apartment.

It’s not that Jisung couldn’t walk home by himself, he very well could. It was more so that Taeyong was protective of her little brother and didn’t want anyone giving him trouble because he was deaf. 

Jisung wasn’t always deaf. He was a dancer apart of a group that performed all over Neo City. After a competition one day, they got into an accident and Jisung’s ears suffered permanent damage. At first, he had hearing aids to help but his hearing just got worse until he could no longer hear at all. Then, Jisung fell into depression. His passion was gone, torn from him when his hearing failed. Their parents did all that they could but then they died. And Taeyong was left to pick up the pieces of her broken little brother. She enrolled him into the School of Hearing Impaired Neo City Youth, or SHINCY to get help him adjust to life without hearing. She learned sign language and started to talk slower with more lip movement for her brother. She registered him for therapy and brought him to every session, getting him the help he needed. She picked up shifts at the cafe.

Suddenly, she was 18, in college studying computer science, a major she wasn’t even passionate about. She wasn’t even good at it, working to get high grades so that she could earn a high paying job to take care of herself and her brother. She was working full time at a cafe, making as much money as possible to take care of both of their tuitions and living expenses. But it was never enough to fully take care of them, and they both knew it.

_ ‘Taeyongie, I saw something interesting today,’  _ Jisung signed to her as they walked home.

_ ‘What did you see?’  _ Taeyong asked.

_ ‘In the news today, there was a picture of you with Jung Jaehyun, and you didn’t come home until late last night so I was curious,’  _ Jisung’s hands shook as he signed to her.

_ ‘Nothing happened Jisung. He offered me a new job, that’s all. It’ll pay better than the cafe and I’ll be able to spend more time with you,’  _ she smiled.

_ ‘Ok.’ _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, introduced Ten, Doyoung, and Jisung! 
> 
> Fun fact: Jisung wasn't deaf originally but I fucked up big time when writing this and had to make a lot of changes. So deaf!Jisung resolved a lot of problems. 
> 
> Um, this chapter is mostly a filler as is the next one. Both are just introducing characters and setting up the story for later chapters. Sorry for the fluff!


	5. Cafes and Operas

The Red Velvet Cafe was technically owned by Jung Corp. However, the cafe was managed and run by Irene and Seulgi. For several years, Taeyong had worked at the cozy cafe in the University District alongside Irene and Seulgi as well as two other girls, Wendy and Joy.

“You want me to interview candidates?” Taeyong raised an eyebrow at Seulgi.

“Yeah, we need a girl to replace you and who better to interview candidates than the girl she’s replacing!” Seulgi called as she went in back to get more coffee grounds.

“Why though?” she asked.

“Easy, we want someone you like and think would be a good replacement for you,” Seulgi returned carrying a large bag of coffee grounds. If this was Irene or Wendy carrying the bag, Taeyong would have gotten up to help, worried for the two. But Seulgi and Joy were two girls that enjoyed being active and going to the gym. 

“Ok, I’ll do it,” Taeyong shrugged.

“Perfect, interviews start in half an hour,” Irene called from the back.

Taeyong should have seen this one coming.

“There are only three candidates. Yeri, a student at your school; Koeun, a student at Neo Technical School; and Hina, a high school student that’s attending your school in the fall,” Seulgi stated, handing him three folders, each one with a different name on it. 

“Good luck, take the interviews in the office if you want,” Irene smiled before taking the next customer.

 

Ten seemed to have recovered from his shock pretty well if the pictures of him and Johnny on Instagram are anything to go by. 

After pictures of her on Taeyeon’s SNS went viral, she gained several followers who called her a “face genius” and a “queen”. Then, pictures of her posed with Jung Jaehyun and different Dreams and Visions came out and she gained even more followers. On her own, Taeyong had 30 followers and only followed eight. Now she had more than 100k and followed 25. 

But Taeyong enjoyed seeing the pictures of her old friends and her newfound ones. Ten and Johnny posted updates pretty consistently and the two seemed to be enjoying each other’s company if their pictures were anything to go by. Doyoung was still going hard on the single life, only ever posting pictures of himself with Jeno. Jisung never posted but was always online because apparently “when you're deaf, you don’t have much to do except scroll on Instagram all day in order to get all the juicy gossip.” Jeno also seemed to gain a lot of followers. Jaemin followed him shortly after she followed Taeyong with Renjun following suit. Apparently, Jaemin found him cute and insisted that both she and Renjun followed him.

“What’re you doing?” Jaehyun whispered right next to her ear causing her to jump.

“Jesus!” she put a hand to her chest, “You scared the shit out of me!”

“Sorry,” Jaehyun smiled sheepishly, taking his seat next to her. 

“I was scrolling through Instagram, waiting for you or one your friends to show up,” Taeyong said, taking the glass of champagne Jaehyun offered to her.

They were at the theatre for a showing of  _ Phantom of the Opera _ . Apparently, it was a social event for Jaehyun so he brought her to sit in the box with him. Jaehyun’s old friend, Park Jihoon, was in the show and Jaehyun wished to support him.

Jihoon was a member of the Survivors back before the DMI, he was clean by all standards and managed to escape the bloodshed, especially as he was out of the country on Broadway during the incident. As such, he and Jaehyun remained friends and somehow, she managed to get dragged to the theatre to watch him perform.

“It’s just you and me tonight. Johnny and Ten should be here somewhere and I know Mark and Donghyuck are here, but the rest are seeing it with the Visions in Way City next week,” Jaehyun said, pulling her closer to him.

“Ten’s here?” Taeyong perked up.

“Yeah, he’s here with Johnny,” Jaehyun said, “Those two have been getting close lately.”

“Ten has had the biggest celebrity crush on him for ages,” Taeyong rolled her eyes fondly, “Now that they’ve met, I think it’s turned into an actual crush.”

“So Ten’s?” Jaehyun left the question open for her to answer.

“He’s bi,” Taeyong smiled, “We nearly dated in our freshman year of college.”

“You what?” Jaehyun pulled away from her, giving Taeyong an incredulous look.

“We nearly dated a couple years ago,” Taeyong said slowly for Jaehyun to understand.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” Jaehyun asked.

“Shut up, the play is starting,” Taeyong hushed him as the curtains opened.

The two of them paid close attention to the musical after that. During intermission, Jaehyun disappeared again and Ten took his place.

“So?” Ten raised an eyebrow.

“So what?” Taeyong asked, looking at one of her best friends.

“How is he?” Ten asked, leaning forward with a cat-like grin dancing on his face.

“TEN!” Taeyong’s eyes widened in horror, “We haven’t done anything like that!”

“Really? The two of you seemed awfully close throughout that first act,” Ten wiggled his eyebrows.

“Yes really! And it’s cold in here!” Taeyong defended herself.

“Then maybe you should wear more than a dress,” Ten cackled.

“Shut up you devil!” Taeyong hissed, “Where are you sitting if you can see me anyway?”

“Across from you,” Ten pointed to the box opposite them.

“Then how did you get here so fast?” Taeyong asked.

“I ran,” Ten shrugged, “But seriously, what’s going on with you and Jaehyun?”

“Nothing, he’s my employer, my boss. Nothing outside our little arrangement,” Taeyong whispered to Ten.

“Fine,” Ten huffed, “But did you see that dance?”

“Those ballerinas were amazing!” Taeyong squealed.

“Are you two done gossiping?” a voice interrupted them. The two looked up to see Jaehyun and Johnny standing above them with identical looks of pure exasperation.

“No,” Ten stated before back to Taeyong, “That one dance, in the beginning, was brilliant!”

“I know, and the male dancers doing those lifts!”

“Somehow, we should have expected this,” Johnny whispered to Jaehyun.

“Wait,” Jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows, “How do you two know so much about dance? I thought you majored in Computer Science?”

“I can be good at more than one thing,” Taeyong deadpanned, “I used to take lessons when I was younger. I loved to dance but after my parents died, I couldn’t afford lessons for two and Jisung’s treatments so I had to drop them.”

“We used to be partners,” Ten grinned proudly, “No one can replace my one and only, my true partner, my dance soulmate!”

“Not even Yunho?” Taeyong teased.

“Not even my love, Yunho!” 

“Wait! I thought I was your love?” Johnny put a hand up to his heart. Ten left him that way, his laughter echoing in the halls for a good minute.

“He just left me,” Johnny pouted before chasing after Ten.

“Are we going to finish the conversation about you and Ten?” Jaehyun asked once the two were gone.

“Maybe another day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some set up to introduce Yeri and get the Dreamies' subplot going. There was a random splash of TaeTen as well. Lots of setup and some foreshadowing was added here for no real reason.
> 
> Like I said before, this chapter is mostly a filler and I added a bunch of fluff to it. Hence the presence of Phantom. I legit only added that so if I needed to add details, I could because I saw it a week ago.


	6. Masquerade

After their little opera excursion, Jaehyun and Taeyong had gotten closer. Their deal had been in place for more than two months and Taeyong was enjoying every second of it. She had been replaced at the cafe by Yeri, she was being paid generously, she was spending more time with Jisung, and she made new friends. Jaehyun had even taken the time to meet Jisung who smirked at Taeyong and signed, ‘ _ Nothing’s happening, huh?’ _ But every time Jaehyun wrapped his arm around her, Taeyong’s mind wandered back to Ten asking if their relationship was all business. 

Either way, Taeyong still found herself spending time with Jaehyun and going to events with Jaehyun. The two of them got mistaken by a couple multiple times and the media was loving it. Big businessman prince falls in love with hard working middle class Cinderella. 

It got to the point where Taeyong would visit him at work, bringing him lunch and they would eat together in his office. Sometimes he would surprise her by picking her up from class to get food, sometimes bringing their friends along, too.

Somehow, Taeyong and Jaehyun had gotten close. A little too close if Jungkook’s intimidation attempts were a sign of anything. From notes, to texts, to calls. Jungkook was persistent in making herself known.

“You know, you could start scheduling my appointments with Taeyeon,” Taeyong mused as she entered Jaehyun’s apartment.

“Yeah but I know she’ll open up a spot for you, you’re her favorite.” Jaehyun’s back was turned to her as he opened up the fridge.

“Still, we shouldn’t stress her out too much,” Taeyong leaned against the door frame.

“Are you ready?” Jaehyun asked, turning around to look at her before his jaw slacked.

Taeyong draped herself against the door frame as elegantly as she could. Her hair was pulled up and her makeup was done impeccably. The dress Taeyeon put her in was another one of her designs, a long, bright red number. The dress was simple but slightly sexy this time as Taeyeon wanted her to make an entrance at this party. A masquerade ball was the perfect opportunity to show Taeyong off without too much criticism from the press. So the entire dress was on the tighter side, hugging her curves. The skirt had a long slit to reveal her right leg and the silver and black stilettos on her feet. The top was low cut simple straps to keep the dress up. On her face was a black mask that covered her eyes and nose and her left cheek with silver accents adorning it.

“You look hot,” Jaehyun choked out.

“I know, now let’s go to this party. I want to lead some poor soul on and then tell him I came with a date,” Taeyong laughed.

“By some poor soul you mean Yuta, right?” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow.

“Duh, now let’s go,” Taeyong pouted slightly.

“Ok, we can go as soon as I put on my mask,” Jaehyun grabbed a black and silver mask that matched hers, putting it on. His suit was almost entirely black, the only splash of color being the red tie that matched her dress. Everything was fitted, making the two of them look put together and sexy.

The masquerade was in full swing by the time they arrived, allowing all eyes to settle on them as they descended the stairs into the hall. She recognized Ten’s small form next to the hulking figure that was obviously Johnny and saw Yuta, Sicheng, and Taeil by the food.

She smirked to herself, leaning over and whispering into Jaehyun’s ear, “I’m going to find Ten and put on a show.”

“What does that?” Jaehyun turned to look at her but she was already gone, sneaking to where she saw Ten on the stairs.

“Ten!” she launched herself onto his back.

“Tae!” he nearly fell forward.

“Come on, let’s put on a show for these uptight losers,” Taeyong cheered into Ten’s ear.

“Lovely or Close?” Ten asked.

“Sun and Moon,” Taeyong whispered into his ear.

“Perfect,” Ten purred before he was leading her onto the dance floor.

Johnny approached the DJ asking him to play the song “Sun and Moon” by the Moon siblings. As the music started, the two of them started their dance. Starting with small movements together to gain attention and room before they truly started. The music smoothed out, allowing them to start their tango together ending with Ten dropping her into a simple dip. 

Then, came the more difficult parts, he brought her from the dip straight into a lift. He brought her down as she fell into another dip, this time with her right leg coming up and wrapping around his waist. She moved her other leg seductively, starting to bring it up for the next movement. When they came back up, it was they could turn with her leg still around his waist and the other straight out. She returned both legs on the floor to slowly move from Ten, both of them doing jumps and twirls on their way away from each other. 

Ten put his hand out and she leapt towards it, twirling and dancing along the way. She put her right hand in his own, her left leg coming up as she did so in preparation for the next movement. Ten took her hand and used it as leverage to flip her in the air and land with his arms around her before taking off on his own. She stood poised as he flipped and twirled around before the two came back together. He led her in a tango once more, the two of them leaning into each other. The song ended with Taeyong’s right leg around Ten’s waist and her left leg pressed against Ten’s own, leaning down in a dip.

As they danced, people moved out of their way, giving them room to move. Many of the people watched, enraptured by the way they moved, so sure in themselves and confident in each other. Their movements were fluid, but sharp, every move calculated and practiced to perfection. Taeyong had nearly forgotten the rush of dancing, the feeling of control over every muscle in her body, the jealous and fascinated eyes on her. But it was so hard to forget what she had lived for so long ago.

She moved to return to Jaehyun only to be stopped by a figure in a black dress. The girl made it impossible to not recognize her, the black lace mask allowing everyone to see her face. Her dress was much more conservative than Taeyong’s own but still alluring in it’s own way. The layers of her dress shifted everytime she moved even slightly, drawing attention. The gems were placed strategically to make her look like she was glowing. Her hair was in an elaborate updo to hide the elastic of her mask and her her makeup was done exceptionally well. 

Jungkook knew how to draw attention to herself.

“Hello whore,” she greeted, “It was easy to tell who you are. After all you came on the arm of Jaehyun and then danced like that with another man.”

“Hello Jungkook, good to see your face again after all those letters, texts, and calls,” Taeyong smiled.

“At least I’m not using Jaehyun for fame and money,” Jungkook smirked, “I got to where I am today through talent and hard work.”

“You call a loss of status hard work?” Taeyong asked, “I’m not using Jaehyun for money or fame. We’re  _ friends. _ ”

Jungkook’s face hardened, “You know nothing about that incident. As for you and Jaehyun being friends, I’ve seen the bank records. You get monthly deposits from Jaehyun to your account which you use to pay your rent, two tuitions, and buy groceries.”

“Because we are friends! Jaehyun saw me working myself to death and decided to help me because we’re friends and that’s what friends do,” Taeyong defended herself.

“Then why didn’t he mention you? We’ve been friends for years and he’s never spoken of you,” Jungkook sneered.

“Because you two aren’t friends. He never talked to me about you. You two stopped being friends the moment you started buying and selling drugs, the minute you started using. You stopped being friends when you started to endorse rape, and assault and slavery. You got  _ rich  _ off of the lives of innocent people,” Taeyong snarled.

“I did not!” Jungkook’s face darkened, “I never used, I never endorsed any of that! I didn’t even  _ know _ . I stayed by my sister’s side in her darkest time and because I did, because I am a Bullet, I was written off as something I was never apart of. You know nothing of that incident, and if you did, you would hate Jaehyun with every fiber of your being.”

“Then why do you stay? All you’re doing is mocking me and making me doubt myself. Why should I listen to a word that comes out of your mouth?” Taeyong asked.

“Because I’m the only friend you’ve got in this dark world,” Jungkook said.

Taeyong stormed off, pushing past Jungkook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent all of yesterday on a field trip so I didn't update, but today I don't have school so depending on how the day goes, I might be able to roll out two. 
> 
> This chapter wrote itself and then ideas started flooding in so certain things might change from my original plot idea (hint hint). I also changed some my ideas for Jungkook’s character and made the whole of BTS a little less villiany while making NCT members seem a little more villiany which seems to working out better for me right now.


	7. Party and Week

Taeyong pushed her way through the crowd of people in an attempt to find Jaehyun. Her conversation with Jungkook was still fresh in her mind and she couldn’t get some of the things the other girl said out of her mind. However, she didn’t get very far in her attempts before she was stopped by another person.

The male who stopped her was tall. He easily towered over her in simple dress shoes. He also didn’t care about being subtle. If anything, he seemed to be as noticeable as possible. He wore a gold mask on his handsome face, shaped like that of the Phantom. His blazer was gold to match the mask and shined in the light. Underneath, he wore a white button up with a black tie that had silver designs on it. Thankfully, his pants were also black and not nearly as flashy as his blazer or mask.

“Hello,” he greeted, stepping close and raising his hand for a hand shake. Up close he was even taller and more handsome albeit intimidating and slightly scary. 

“Hello,” Taeyong took his hand and shook it.

“I’m Kris Wu, the co-owner of the EXO Club and manager of the Way City location,” the man introduced himself.

“Right, I’m Lee Taeyong, friend of Jung Jaehyun,” she glanced up at the man.

“I’m quite aware. My club is hosting a party soon in its Way City location. Entry is by invitation only. I have an invite here for you and Jaehyun, I hope you two can make it,” Kris said, handing her a, of course, golden envelope with their names written on it in calligraphy.

“Thank you,” Taeyong said, putting the invite in her purse that she had left with Johnny during the dance.

Kris left her after that, allowing her to continue on her quest to find Jaehyun. 

She found him with several of their friends, drinking and laughing.

“Hey guys,” she slid into the seat next to Jaehyun. The others greeted her whole heartedly, clearly on their second or third round of wine.

“Hey Tae,” Jaehyun slid an arm around her waist.

“We need to talk,” she whispered to him, leaning into his body. Jaehyun gave a subtle nod, finishing his glass of wine and pulling out his phone to text their driver.

“Tae’s getting tired guys, we’ll see you all later,” Jaehyun announced to the table and Taeyong played her part as convincingly as she could, allowing Jaehyun to lead her to the limo.

“What happened?” Jaehyun asked her as soon as they were far enough from prying eyes and ears.

“Am I a charity case? Or a gold digger?” she asked, looking Jaehyun in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry?” Jaehyun asked, taken aback by her sudden self doubt.

“Am I a charity case or a gold digger?” she repeated, punctuating her words more.

“No, of course not. Why would you even think that?” Jaehyun looked at her strangely.

“Because that’s what everyone’s been saying about me, behind my back,” Taeyong stated, “I talked to Jungkook.”

“And?” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow, “You shouldn’t listen to her.”

“She told me some interesting things. She insinuated that you two are still friends, told me some things about the DMI, and she said that there are things about you that would make me hate you,” Taeyong said, taking a deep breath. 

“Whatever she said is probably riddled with lies and half truths,” Jaehyun stated.

“She also said that she’s the only friend I’ve got in this world,” Taeyong looked at Jaehyun to gauge his reaction.

He sighed and thought for a moment, “She probably told you that she got written off because of her relationship with her sister and her status as a Bullet.”

“She did,” Taeyong confirmed. Jaehyun sighed again, looking down.

“That much is true. We can’t prove that she did or didn’t know but people assumed that she did. However, we stopped being friends not for the scandal, but because of how it broke her psyche,” Jaehyun looked up at her, “She went off the grid for a week. We couldn’t find her, no one could. Her friends, family, the police. Nobody could find a trace of her. She just disappeared. When she got back, she had changed.”

“Changed how?” Taeyong asked cautiously.

“The Jungkook we knew, the one we were friends with, she was wonderful and nice. The two of us have some history as I’m sure you can guess by her reaction to you. We broke up shortly before that incident. She was already in a tough spot because of that but after the scandal, she just broke. Her disappearance was covered up to hide what had happened to her. She came back completely changed, like she knew some dark secret and couldn’t tell anyone. Then she started to act how she does now,” Jaehyun narrated.

“So that’s why,” Taeyong breathed out.

“That’s why we allowed her to get written off. No one knows what happened during that week, but whatever it was, it couldn’t have been good,” Jaehyun sighed.

“Then why did she say that there are things that would make me hate you?” Taeyong asked.

“Because she was trying to get into your head,” Jaehyun said, “She wants you to doubt me, yourself, and our relationship.”

“What do you mean? Why would she want that?” Taeyong asked, “She said that she was the only friend I have in this world.”

“She was missing for an entire week, and then she just showed back up at her house. It was almost like nothing had happened to her. She claimed to have no recollection of what had happened but she was acting strange. First she started to try and rekindle our relationship. Then she kept acting as if she knew some deep, dark secret that she couldn’t tell the rest of us,” Jaehyun explained, “Then came the ramblings. She was talking nonsense constantly. She kept talking about a girl that would change everything. She said a girl, a nobody, would come into our world rip it to pieces. But she also said that this girl would fix everything. She thought that she would make the relationship between us all better.”

The story felt all too familiar to Taeyong.

“What was so special about this girl?” she asked.

“I don’t know. All I know is that this girl drove Jungkook absolutely insane. All she would talk about is this girl who she called Gidae,” Jaehyun shrugged.

“Gidae?” Taeyong asked cautiously.

“She called the girl Gidae,” Jaehyun confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens! I made Jungkook a little crazy to add to the plot and because I needed her to be that way for this work out the way it should. Also, EXO has made a slight cameo but they'll be back. I'm going OT12 for this for a good reason inside my head if this works out. I don't really know yet but whatever.


	8. Namjoon

Taeyong had the weekend off. NCT U was on break and Jaehyun had nothing planned for the weekend. It was the perfect opportunity for her little excursion without anyone except Jisung, Doyoung, and Jeno knowing.

She stood nervously in front of an office building that loomed above her. The words above the door proclaimed it “Kim Enterprises.” She summoned her courage and walked inside the building.

“I’m here to see Kim Namjoon,” she told the secretary at the entrance.

“Do you have an appointment?” the secretary asked.

“No, but he would be happy to see me,” Taeyong stated, “I’m from the Jung conglomerate.”

“I’ll send you right up then,” the secretary nodded, pressing a button, “Top floor.”

The doors opened, allowing Taeyong access. She made her way up to the Namjoon's office where he sat at his desk, a phone next to his ear.

“Yes, yes...I know...No...is that all? Goodbye,” Namjoon ended the call before looking up at her.

“Ms. Lee, how may I be of service this afternoon?” Namjoon asked, “My secretary said you came on Jaehyun’s behalf.”

“I hate to break it to you, but this visit has more to do with the past and Jungkook than business,” she stated, sliding into the seat across from him.

“Ah,” Namjoon, leaned back in his seat, “I was beginning to wonder when you'd ask.”

“What happened during the week Jungkook was missing?” Taeyong asked.

“We don’t know. Jungkook’s told no one, not even Jin,” Namjoon answered.

“What happened during the DMI?” Taeyong changed her approach.

“It was New Year’s Eve and BamBam was throwing a party at the Stray Kids club in Got City,” Namjoon started his side of the story, “You have to understand, we have been close with the Sevens for years. We were all close but everyone knew who was closest with who, the Dreams and Visions, Bullets and Sevens, Astros and Survivors, the Teens with the Xs. Anyways, a couple years before I had inherited this company as Jackson was promoted to lead the Got City branch. We were both young and stupid.”

Namjoon sighed, leaning forward again to look her in the eyes, “When I inherited this company, it was already dirty. It had been dirty for some time, probably since the start. I got dragged down for admitting this company was dirty even though I was in the process of cleaning it. I was drunk and in a room of people I thought to be my friends when I told them about my stresses of work.”

Taeyong gasped, “I had no idea.”

“No one does, the media portrayed us poorly and the others had to do what they could to save themselves. Jin was under fire for being connected to me, her restaurants have never been involved in tax evasion or money laundering. There was a screw up on the tax forms a couple years ago and they used that against her. Yoongi did go off the deep end for a while but went to therapy shortly after and has been clean for 5 years now. Jimin never did anything and Hoseok’s street racing was a couple of speeding tickets. As for Taehyung, he had his differences with a couple of Survivors who dragged him into their mess,” Namjoon explained, “None of us were truly dirty in that way.”

“Then why did you stop being friends? What happened?” Taeyong asked.

“Jungkook happened. Things were already strained because of the breakup. Dreams and Visions were together, obviously, in support of Jaehyun. Teens and Xs joined their side, stating that they had been friends for longer, no hard feelings. The Sevens and Survivors were in support of Jungkook’s side while the Astros split themselves, not wanting to take sides completely,” Namjoon stated, “See the trend?”

“They kicked you guys out?” Taeyong was horrified at the insinuation.

“No. We were all under fire when Jungkook suddenly disappeared. We looked everywhere for her for a week. If things were strained before, they became even worse with Jungkook’s disappearance. Accusations flew wild, betrayals were common among members of the opposing groups. Then, suddenly, after a week, Jungkook showed up at her apartment. She was completely unscathed and seemed normal enough, drug test coming back negative, no alcohol in her system, no money taken from her accounts. She was perfectly alright physically but not mentally, “ Namjoon’s expression darkened.

“When she returned, she immediately tried to get back with Jaehyun. Then, when he refused her, she would start talking crazy. After a while, she would start talking crazy even without anyone but Jin present. All she could talk about was a girl named Gidae,” Namjoon’s face turned even darker as he continued to talk, “Eventually, she got so bad that they brought her to a mental institute where she stayed for a month. She was completely off the grid. The media wrote it off as shame, but all of us knew the truth.”

“What does this have to do with why you stopped being friends?” Taeyong asked.

“Tensions between us were already strained. We said things that couldn’t be taken back, we did things to each other that needed to time to heal,” Namjoon stated, “We took the fall. The Bullets, Sevens, Astros, Survivors, we took the hit for the others in an agreement we made. We’re all still friends privately, not so much publically. We have to for appearances. The Survivors are all scattered around, as part of the agreement. The Astros agreed to fall from grace along with the Sevens and us. It’s something we don’t talk about because Jungkook is always around listening. She can’t ever know the truth.”

“Why not?” 

“We took the fall to protect her. She was in a mental institute talking crazy about a girl named Gidae who doesn’t even exist, we checked the records. She went missing for a week,” Namjoon stressed each point, “We couldn’t risk letting word get out about that. The real traitor, the one who went to the police, he was a Survivor, that’s why they all went their separate ways. The rest of us, we had to come up with a solution. We’re all clean, the rest of us didn’t get arrested, just him. We had to do something to protect ourselves and Jungkook. This was the best solution.”

“Is that why Jungkook told me I would hate Jaehyun if I knew the truth?” Taeyong asked him.

“No, she said that because she sees you as competition for Jaehyun’s affections unless she knows something the rest of us don’t,” Namjoon leaned back in his seat again.

“And why did Sicheng say that they were trying to get rid of you guys, stop being friends?” Taeyong questioned, thinking back to their first meeting.

“Everything done that first meeting was just for show except for Jungkook and Taehyung. Taehyung has been kind of protective of her since she disappeared,” Namjoon dismissed it.

“One last thing, Jungkook said that she was the only friend I have in this world. Do you know anything about that?” 

“I have no clue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, wonky updating schedule from now on probably, sorry guys. 
> 
> Anyways...the plot thickens! A conversation with Namjoon today. I feel like I have more Jungkook than 90% of NCT so I have to fix that sooner or later. Um, yeah. Lots of plot, lots of other crap.


	9. D&E

After her conversation with Namjoon, Taeyong needed some time to think. That was how she found herself inside the Red Velvet Cafe in a table sitting across from Seulgi who was 100% judging him from behind her coffee cup. 

“So you don’t know who’s side of the story you trust?” Seulgi asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Yeah, everyone keeps telling me different things, I don’t know who to trust anymore,” Taeyong stated, absentmindedly stirring her coffee.

“I think that you need to talk this out with Jaehyun,” Seulgi stated, setting her coffee down, “You two have a serious communication issue going on in your relationship.”

“We’re not in a relationship though?” Taeyong asked, looking up at her friend.

“Of course not, that’s why you two are so close,” sarcasm leaked into Seulgi’s voice as she rolled her eyes.

“You’re not helping me!” Taeyong whined.

“Look, Jungkook is telling you one thing, Namjoon is telling you another, and Jaehyun has told you something else but the way I see it, they’re all telling you part of the same story. It’s up to you to piece it together. You just have to talk with Jungkook, talk with Jaehyun, and then you can decide what to do and hopefully get into Jaehyun’s pants,” Seulgi stated.

“SEULGI!” Taeyong was absolutely scandalized by her suggestion.

“Fine, take out the getting into Jaehyun’s pants part. But, the rest of that statement still stands, you’ve got some talking to do,” Seulgi shrugged, “So get the hell out of my cafe!”

“But it’s not your cafe,” Taeyong sputtered, “My coffee!”

“Here,” Seulgi shoved her coffee into her hands, “Now go!”

“Fine,” Taeyong sighed, grabbing her stuff and leaving the cafe. 

Instead of going to Jungkook’s house or Jaehyun’s house like Seulgi would have liked, Taeyong started the trek to Doyoung’s house. It was time for her to pick up Jisung anyways. 

Doyoung and Jeno had the pleasure of growing up in the University District. As such, the two of them live at home with their parents while they finish up college. Even though Taeyong and Jisung weren’t related to Doyoung and Jeno, their parents treated them as their own. Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae adopted Kim Doyoung and Kim Jeno when they were orphaned at a young age. If they had known about Taeyong and Jisung, they probably would have adopted them too. So instead, they help the two whenever possible and baby them as if they were their own children.

“Taeyongie!” Donghae cheered when he opened up the door. Taeyong was immediately scooped up into a bear hug.

“Hi oppa,” Taeyong choked out before Donghae released her.

“Oh, you look too skinny, come in!” Donghae started his normal routine of smothering her, “Dinner will be served shortly! You and Jisung are staying!”

“Give her room to breath Donghae!” Hyukjae’s voice sounded from the kitchen.

“Doyoung is in his room and Jisung is with Jeno in the living room,” Donghae smiled at her before going to help Hyukjae with dinner.

Taeyong peeked into the living room to find Jeno and Jisung battling each other in Mario Kart on her way to Doyoung’s room.

“You better be dressed because I’m coming in,” Taeyong yelled through the door before barging into Doyoung’s room.

Doyoung’s room was always clean and he could usually be found on his bed doing whatever. Nearly everything was in reach of his bed for easy access, including the large bookshelf.

“What do you want?” Doyoung groaned, bringing his covers up over his head.

“Wake up, bitch! Dinner is almost ready!” Taeyong flopped on top of Doyoung.

“No,” Doyoung tried to shove her off the bed.

“What if I told you that I need advice?” Taeyong asked.

“Then you should ask one of my parents, not me!” Doyoung whined, continuing his attempts at shoving her off. 

“No, now get up!” Taeyong slid off of Doyoung and back onto her feet. She waited a moment and when Doyoung made no move to get up, she tore the covers off of him.

“HEY!” Doyoung shrieked, reaching out to try and grab them.

“Nope!” Taeyong grabbed Doyoung by the arm and dragged him off the bed, landing on the floor with a thump, “Up we go!”

She dragged Doyoung to the table where the others sat, waiting for them.

“Good job Noona! You got Doyoung up!” Jeno smirked.

“Listen here brat, it’s Doyoung-hyung to you!” Doyoung growled playfully over the table.

Dinner was a casual affair, but filled with laughter and joy. Donghae and Hyukjae always made sure to take good care of Taeyong and Jisung so they left for home with bags of leftovers and treats on their arms. Donghae didn’t even let them leave without calling them a cab, paying their fare and smothering them with his love as well as shedding a tear or two because his “other babies” are growing up.

 

“You’re avoiding us,” Yuta stated, taking a seat next to Taeyong in the library where she was scrolling through her phone.

“No I’m not,” Taeyong lied, glancing up at Yuta.

“Yes you are, and don’t even think about lying again,” Yuta took her phone out of her hands.

“Hey!” Taeyong protested weakly.

“You can get it back after we’re done talking,” Yuta pocketed the phone.

“I’m not avoiding you, I just need some time to think without interference,” Taeyong stated.

“So you’re avoiding us?” Yuta deadpanned.

“Not exactly,” Taeyong looked at Yuta, probably her most trusted friend among the Dreams and Visions outside of Jaehyun.

“Come on, open up to oppa,” Yuta smiled, opening his arms with a grin.

“I’m older than you, and don’t ever call yourself oppa again,” Taeyong made a disgusted face.

“You love me,” Yuta captured her into a hug, and slung his arm over her shoulder when they pulled apart, “Now what’s wrong?”

“I talked to Namjoon,” Taeyong started.

“Uh oh,” Yuta frowned.

“Jungkook approached me during the masquerade. She told me some interesting things so I asked Jaehyun about it,” Taeyong continued, “Jaehyun told me a lot but not the whole story. I asked the next best person for help.”

“You asked Namjoon?” Yuta asked.

“Yeah. He told me about the DMI. Said that you guys were only pretending to hate each other. That everything was a set up because they took the fall to protect Jungkook,” Taeyong stated.

“That much is true,” Yuta nodded.

“But I need to know why everyone is lying and Jungkook told me that she’s the only friend I’ve got,” Taeyong buried herself into Yuta’s chest.

“To be fair, the DMI thing is an ongoing lie for everyone except those in the inner circle. We didn’t say anything in that first meeting to you because we were in public and because that was the first time we all met. We needed to know if you were trustworthy before we let you in on that secret,” Yuta explained, “As for the friend thing, I really don’t know.”

“No one does and I’m so confused. What happened to make her so crazy and why does she keep stalking me?” Taeyong asked.

“Wait, stalking,” Yuta pulled away to look at her clearly.

“Yeah. She keeps sending me letters and texts and stuff. She’s keeps saying that we have to be friends,” Taeyong stated, “There were letters for a while telling me to back off but then, after the masquerade, they changed.”

“We need to call a meeting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I'm assuming everyone realizes that there have been time skips but idk. Um, no update tomorrow guaranteed as I will be spending the day at a water park.
> 
> Partial filler partial plot. I have lost any and all plans for this, I'm just sending it now.


	10. Meeting

After Yuta called the others for a group meeting (without Jungkook of course), he brought her into his car to go to the meeting spot. Naturally, Yuta drove an outrageously nice car and sped the entire way to their meeting spot.

The meeting spot turned out to be the Neo City branch of the famous EXO Club. Inside, a man named Jongin led them to a nice backroom and told them that Kyungsoo would be back in a moment to serve as their bartender as usual. The others arrived slowly but surely. The Dreams and Visions arrived first as they were closest. The Survivors arrived in random spurts, some of them arriving quickly, others calling in. The Teens and Xs arrived next, laughing and talking. The Astros came in, a bundle of laughter and happiness before the Bullets and Sevens arrived.

“Everyone,” Yuta stood up, immediately gaining everyone’s attention, “This is Taeyong.” 

Yuta gestured for her to stand and she did as he requested.

The others smiled at her, giving her greetings.

“She’s been running into trouble with Jungkook lately which is why I called this meeting,” Yuta stated, gesturing for her to start talking.

“Um, originally, Jungkook sent me rude, threatening letters. She wanted me to stay away from Jaehyun. Those progressed to texts and phone calls before they randomly just stopped. I don’t know why but after weeks of pestering, she just stopped. Then, a couple weeks ago, we went to a masquerade where I ran into Jungkook again. She tried to tell me that she was the only friend I have there,” Taeyong looked at Jaehyun for help and support.

“She then asked me for help. I told her about Jungkook’s disappearance and Gidae,” Jaehyun stood up next to her.

“Right. And then the letters started again from Jungkook. This time wanting to be friends. Two days later, I visited Namjoon, who explained more of the situation to me,” Taeyong said.

“Wait, what?” Jaehyun looked at her, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Later. Anyways, the letters started getting more frequent afterwards before the calls and texts started up again,” Taeyong finished.

“You don’t think this has anything to do with Jungkook’s Gidae delusions do you?” the girl who Taeyong identified as Seven’s Yugyeom, “Jungkook’s one of my best friends and I haven’t heard anything about Gidae from her since she went to the mental institute.”

“I don’t know. I don’t know anything really. But Jungkook keeps insisting that she’s my only friend among all of you,” Taeyong shrugged.

“Wait, aren’t you the girl that did that dance at the masquerade?” another person who she recognized as Teen’s Kwon Soonyoung.

“Yeah,” Taeyong confirmed.

“You’re a really good dancer. If you ever want to be featured on my channel, I’ll be happy to take a day for you,” he complimented.

“Thank you,” Taeyong smiled.

“Guys, focus,” Taehyung’s deep voice cut across the room, “We don’t know what happened to Jungkook when she disappeared. We don’t know pretty much anything. What we do know is that she’s now got it into her head to be besties with Taeyong.”

“Wait, does anyone else remember the thing that Jungkook said?” all heads turned to Joshua who had spoken.

“What thing?” Taeyong asked.

“When she was talking crazy, I don’t think she was talking super crazy. Gidae means hope, right?” Joshua asked.

The others nodded.

“Well, hope is supposed to fix everything, that’s what Jungkook was saying. But before that, she said something else,” Joshua stated, “Before she spoke of Gidae, she said that there would be an intruder. This intruder would ruin everything, change it all but we would all be whole again because of her. It was after that she talked of Gidae. So what if they are two different people. She did say that Gidae would be born of two worlds.”

“Wait, are you saying that I think you’re saying?” Johnny asked, a frown on his face.

“I think that Jungkook somehow knew that Taeyong would join us someday. Gidae doesn’t exist because she hasn’t been born yet. We don’t have hope yet, but Taeyong is supposed to change that somehow, that’s why Jungkook is so adamant about being friends with her,” Joshua hypothesized.

“So Jungkook is now an oracle?” Jin asked.

“No, remember the weeks before. She acted weird, like she knew something we didn’t. Then she talked nonsense,” Sicheng stated.

“So?” Jin’s voice was strained and her face pinched with worry.

“I think that someone’s been manipulating her. Someone has been manipulating all of us and Jungkook is their tool. Someone here wanted this to happen and has been whispering in Jungkook’s ear,” Sicheng glanced around the room, “I don’t think it’s anyone here, but someone has been manipulating us all.”

Chaos erupted in the room. People shouting, standing, pushing, shoving, screaming. Taeyong fell back into her seat, shrinking down into herself.  

“EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!” Jaehyun roared. Immediately, everyone froze before their mouths shut and they sat back down. 

“We don’t know if this is all true, but we have to trust each other. We can’t let a repeat of the last time happen,” Jaehyun stated.

“Unless anyone has anything else to talk about, that’s all I had,” Yuta shrugged.

“I think that’s enough for today,” Namjoon shrugged after being strangely quiet throughout the entire meeting.

“All in favor of adjourning, say aye,” Yuta said. A chorus of aye’s rang throughout the room, “Meeting adjourned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for plot! I do have a slogh plot to this story, I promise. There's no real plan but I do have plot! I swear!


	11. EXO

The EXO Club has a yearly party in which they close the club to the public and allow a select few guests to come. Entry was by invite only. In order to get an invite, you had to have connections with the owners. Rumors stated the party was always fun and a perfect way to blow more cash than you intended. 

This year the party was in the EXO Club at Way City. Jaehyun had wanted to make a weekend of it and brought her with him to the city, renting out a high class hotel room for the two of them. 

“What do people even wear to clubs?” Taeyong asked, she was the phone with Ten even though he was only two hotel rooms over.

“Dress hot, dress sexy. Did you pack that one pink dress?” Ten asked.

“No,” Taeyong pawed through her bag.

“Of course you didn’t. I’m coming over and if you don’t have anything, we’re going shopping,” Ten ended the call and she looked at her phone in disbelief.

Jaehyun came back into the room with a bag of snacks, “Off the phone with Ten?”

“He’s coming over and might drag me to go shopping. Is this party formal or just, clubbing clothes?” Taeyong asked, flopping onto her bed.

“Clubbing clothes,” Jaehyun stated, tossing her a bag of candy.

“Great, now Ten’s definitely going to drag me to go shopping,” Taeyong sighed.

“Should I be worried?” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow, popping open his bag of chips.

“Very,” Taeyong nodded solemnly, opening her own bag.

A knock sounded on the door, “Open up bitches!”

Ten burst into the room like the whirlwind of chaos he was, pawing through her bag and declaring that they had to go shopping for suitable club clothing.

“Don’t worry Hyunie-poo. I’ll bring Tae back looking like a million bucks,” Ten winked, “You’ll definitely want to get a taste of her tonight.”

“TEN!” Taeyong shrieked, slapping his arm, “You can’t say stuff like that!”

“Whatever, see you later Hyunie-poo!” Ten waved, letting Taeyong drag him out of the hotel.

“So, how’s the sex?” Ten asked once they got into a taxi.

“We aren’t having sex!” Taeyong gaped at her friend. 

“There’s only one bed in the hotel room, so how’s the cuddles?” Ten smirked.

“The bed’s king sized, I sleep on one side of the bed and he sleeps on the other,” Taeyong answered.

“You have an answer for everything, don’t you?”

 

Taeyong entered the club looking like million bucks as promised by Ten. She had originally complained about the some of what Ten put her in but after seeing Jaehyun’s reaction, it was worth it. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, showing off the black choker on her neck. The black, strappy, lace, bralette showed from underneath the sheer, mostly unbuttoned, white top. Her top was tucked into her short, tight, skirt that opened on one leg to reveal the harness that was connected by a chain to the belt around her waist. Her other leg was covered by a thigh high that connected to the garter belt underneath the skirt. Of course, Ten insisted on buying her cute underwear to match the garter and bralette. She wore a pair of killer heels to finish the look and her makeup was done in a harsher look.

Jaehyun kept an arm on her at all times as they went to enter the club. The driver dropped them off at the carpet that was rolled out in front of the club. Jaehyun got out of the car first, offering his hand to Taeyong and guided her down the carpet. Cameras flashed at the two of them as they made their way to the entrance and interviewers tried to stop them for a word. They stopped for a handful of those that wanted a word before they reached the entrance.

The bouncer let them in after a quick glance at them and the list in his hands. Jaehyun escorted her down into the club and to where the girls were waiting for her.

Once she saw Taeyong, Xiaojun ponced. 

“Oh my god, you’re finally letting out the hoe inside,” she squealed, “If I didn’t have Yangyang already, I’d be all over you like syrup on pancakes. This outfit is so cute! That’s it, I need you to model for my next collection!”

“Let her breath Junie, jeez,” Kun tried to wrangle Xiaojun away but the much shorter girl stuck to Taeyong like glue.

“She’s right though,” Jaemin smiled, “You look amazing! Renjun isn't here yet so I have no shame in admitting that I would jump your bones.”

“Thanks guys,” Taeyong laughed.

Jaehyun returned with two glasses, “Your drink, milady.”

Taeyong took the drink and drank a small sip. God knows she has the tolerance of a baby.

“Holy shit Taeyong,” Sicheng remarked as she and Renjun arrived, “Who dressed you up all nice and pretty?”

“Ten.”

“Johnny’s boy?” Sicheng asked, surprised.

“What was Jaehyun’s reaction,” the devil himself arrived, jumper cabling Taeyong and making her jump.

“Jesus Ten!” Taeyong held a hand up to her heart.

“I’m waiting,” Ten tapped the imaginary watch on his wrist.

“Yeah, I wanna know too!” Jaemin chimed in followed by the other girls in their little circle.

“His jaw hit the floor and he had a problem in his pants,” Taeyong smirked.

“Good,” Sicheng gave a small nod, “You look hot.”

“So do you!” Taeyong gestured to Sicheng’s body that was clad in a short, tight, sparkly, rainbow dress.

“I know,” Sicheng smirked, “I’m not just hot though, I’m smoking.” 

After a moment, they were joined by the girls from the Teens; Jeonghan, Jihoon, Seungkwan, Seokmin, and Minghao. 

“Oh my god,  _ TAEYONG _ !” Jeonghan squealed, “You look amazing! If you ever want to join in on me, Josh, and Cheolie you can!”

“Speak for yourself,” Taeyong smiled, “You look good, too.” 

The girls sat themselves at a large booth, laughing, talking and gossiping together. 

“Oh my god, TEN!” Taeyong shrieked as the song changed.

“TAEYONG! GET YOUR FLAT ASS OVER HERE!” Ten’s voice shouted back as she ran towards him on the dance floor. 

The two of them had to skip part of the dance as the music had already started but they picked up at the part they entered in. 

Immediately the crowd parted for them, seemingly recognizing them from the Masquerade. 

Taeyong flung herself away from Ten, throwing her head back as her hands wandered her body. Ten made his way towards her as she twirled away, jumping as she went before stopping. She reached her arm out, hand cupping the air as Ten reached her. He followed the curve of her arm to her neck, his hand running down her side.  She slipped out of his grip and dropped down in a squat before coming back up. 

Ten moved away from her, dropping down in a grind as she moved towards him.  Ten rolled onto his back and thrust his hips up. She held out a hand and pulled him up off the ground, bringing him close. They both reached out, keeping their hands interlocked but turning away from each other. She leaned forward as he did the same, trusting each other to keep them both standing before she turned back to him.  

She took both of his hand in both of hers and pulled him towards her, wrapping a leg around his waist and pulling herself up. She held herself up, her other leg wrapping around his legs and her hands cupping his face. He moved his arms to wrap around her body, supporting her in a way that seemed intimate as the song ended.  

He dropped her as the song changed again, and she ran back to the girls.

“That was amazing Taeyong!” they all chorused, Sicheng handing her a drink. They talked and laughed together for a while, drinking and enjoying themselves.

“Hey guys.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm 11 chapters in. I have plans for smut for the next chapter that require a tag addition and maybe a rating change. Idk yet. We'll see. 
> 
> Also, you guys can comment, I don't bite (unless you're into that sort of thing).


	12. Electric

“Hey guys,” a voice came from behind her. The others froze, staring at the girl behind her.

Taeyong turned around to find Jungkook behind her. She was dressed in distressed black skinny jeans and a crop top to show off her fit stomach. 

“Hi Jungkook,” Seokmin broke the silence.

“Mind if I sit here?” she asked, pointing to the chair next to Taeyong.

“No, not at all,” Kun smiled, sending a look at the others around the table that screamed  _ ‘Just go with it!’ _

“Thanks,” Jungkook took her seat at the table with a smile.

“I’ll go get another round,” Sicheng stood up, bringing Kun with her to the bar. 

“So how are things with you and Jaehyun?” Jungkook asked her, looking at her outfit, “I bet he was drooling after he first saw you tonight.”

“The usual,” Taeyong shrugged.

Sicheng and Kun returned with drinks, setting them in front of all the girls, including Jungkook.

“Cheers ladies!” Sicheng smiled before taking a sip of her fruity concoction, “Here’s to getting laid tonight!”

“Amen to that!” Xiaojun laughed, clinking her glass against Sicheng’s. 

Taeyong’s phone buzzed and she looked down at it.

**The Circle**

**Sicheng:** Jungkook’s at our table, we’re gonna get her drunk and see if she spills anything

She quickly cleared the message before Jungkook could see and continued on with the conversation.

Suddenly, hands appeared on her shoulders and she looked up to see Jaehyun.

“Taeyong, dance with me,” he pouted, clearly a little tipsy. She laughed and followed him to the dance floor. 

She lost track of how much time she spent on the dance floor with Jaehyun, songs blended into one another. They continued to dance with each other, laughing and singing along with the songs. Ten and Johnny joined them at one point but she forgot when.

They danced for a long time, occasionally taking breaks for a drink. Eventually, Jaehyun moved closer to her and whispered in her ear, “Wanna go back to the hotel?”

“Yes,” she gave a breathy confirmation. He took her by the hand and dragged her out of the club, giving a nod to Kris on the way out. 

Kris smirked as they flew out of the club and into the car that Jaehyun must have called when she wasn’t looking. 

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Jaehyun whispered. 

Under normal circumstances, Taeyong would have pulled away. She would have been too nervous, too afraid to take the next step, too scared to ruin what they already had. But these weren’t normal circumstances. She had alcohol in her veins and was high off of adrenaline. 

“Then do it,” she smirked and that was all it took for Jaehyun to be on her. She was drowning in all things Jaehyun. His taste on her lips and tongue, his cologne in her nose, her eyes closed to the sight of him. He pulled her into his lap and suddenly, he was all she could feel, his hands running down her back and onto her thighs, his arms around her, his strong legs under her, her hands on his chest, and his lips against hers.

It was electric. 

Some small part of her mind screamed at her to stop before things went too far, stop before things spiraled out of control but she ignored it. The larger part of her wanted him, wanted everything him. She wanted him to know that she was his and wanted to know that he was hers. 

She needed it.

They didn’t part from each other until they reached the hotel and even then, Jaehyun took her by the hand and brought her up to their suite. The elevator ride dragged on until finally, they arrived. 

The second their hotel room door closed, Jaehyun was on her like a wolf on its prey. He didn’t treat her like she was glass but he didn’t treat her as a child might a toy. He treated her the way she needed to treated, the way she  _ craved  _ to be treated. 

His hands were in her hair, pulling with the right amount of pressure until her hair tie snapped. Her hair tumbled down her shoulders in messy waves as he continued to run his hands through it. Her hands untucked his sheer shirt and pulled it up slightly, a cue for him to take it off which he gladly took. She quickly unhooked her belt and unbuttoned her own top throwing it to the floor with his before they were kissing again. 

"Pants," she breathed, unbuttoning his jeans. He tore off his jeans as undid the harness, shoving her skirt, harness, and panties to the floor. 

"Keep the garter belt," Jaehyun's voice was deep and breathy. 

She kissed him before moving away to the bed. As she walked, she swayed her hips and took her bralette off. She kicked her heels off when she got to the bed and crawled onto it. She moved to lay on her back and spread her legs in an invitation. 

Jaehyun watched her with hooded eyes as she walked. Once she got herself situated on the bed, he started to prowl towards her, dropping his underwear as he went to reveal his erection. 

Taeyong felt her mouth water at the sight of his dick, long, hard and thick. He crawled onto the bed on top of her, winking at her before kissing her neck. She threw her head back to give him better access while sucked at her sweet spot.

Eventually, he moved on from her neck, leaving it littered in hickies to kiss a path down the valley of her breasts, down the flat planes of her stomach, and down to her where her pussy lay wet and waiting. 

He glanced up at her and winked before leaning down to lick a stripe up her pussy causing her to moan. She collapsed onto the bed, relaxing into the sheets as Jaehyun started to lick at her cunt. Her head fell back and she let out a vulgar moan as Jaehyun stuck his tongue inside her. She felt him smirk against her before pulling away to lightly lap at her clit as he stuck a finger inside.

She gasped again and felt a wave of shame wash over her. She sounded slutty. But as Jaehyun crooked his finger into her g-spot, she couldn’t find it in her to care anymore. 

“Jaehyun,” she whined as he stuck another finger inside, scissoring them the same moment he took her clit between his teeth and tugged.

He added a third finger, stretching her before deeming her ready. He crawled up to her and captured her lips in a chaste kiss, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

Jaehyun reached a hand down and slowly guided his dick towards her entrance. 

“Stop me if it gets to be too much,” he whispered before sinking the head inside.

Taeyong moaned, the stretch burning in just the right way.

“More,” she gasped out. Jaehyun smirked before guiding the rest of his dick inside her burning cunt. He didn’t pause until his hips were resting against hers. She wrapped her legs around him, pushing him in even deeper causing them both to moan. 

After a minute, she started to move slightly, testing out the waters before she unlocked her legs and muttered a throaty, “Move.”

Jaehyun gave a slight smirk before he pulled out almost completely and slamming back in. He set a brutally fast and hard pace and Taeyong felt like she was thriving off of it. She timed her hips to thrust up and meet him as he thrust into her, causing them both to moan. 

As she felt herself getting close, as she felt herself clenching down on him, ready to orgasm, Jaehyun stopped. He stilled inside her causing her to frantically try and move her hips but he pinned them down.

“No! Move! Please!” she whined.

“Beg for it,” Jaehyun simply smirked at her desperation.

“Please, please move, something, anything! I was so close, please!” she pleaded.

“Not good enough,” Jaehyun twisted his features into those of disinterest.

“Please let me cum! Please move! I was so close, please let me cum!” she cried out and Jaehyun conceded. He lifted her leg and brought his hips back to thrust in roughly. 

She screamed as he hit her g-spot. Jaehyun seemed to know exactly what spot he hit because he aimed there, every thrust hitting it.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! God, JAEHYUN!” she screamed as he orgasm hit her. Her body convulsed, clenching and unclenching around Jaehyun. He moaned at the feeling and thrust in as deep as he could and came. His seed flooded her and she moaned at the feeling, boneless between him and the bed.

He lay there, on top of her and inside her until the sensitivity became too much and he pulled out, rolling to the side. 

“Fuck,” he breathed out, “That was good.” 

She was already on her way to dreamland, her head in a land of cotton candy and clouds with Jaehyun next to her and his cum leaking out of her. 

She felt electric. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut, please don't judge too harshly. 
> 
> Anyways, the smut is actually part of the plot for this part. Idk if I'll add in more smut or anything but this actually works out as part of the plot. 
> 
> But yeah, wrap it before you tap it and safe sex guys. Not promoting otherwise here, it's part of the plot.
> 
> Also, sorry I just died. I had final after final after final for a while there. So yeah, we'll see how life's going tomorrow.


	13. Lipstick Love

Taeyong woke up cradled to Jaehyun’s chest feeling like a jackhammer had split her skull. 

She groaned, shoving Jaehyun’s arms off of her and rolled over. She slowly sat up, the sheets falling down to reveal her naked form. 

“Shit,” she muttered, before realization sunk in, “SHIT!”

“Shuddup,” Jaehyun groaned, an arm waving around before falling back to the bed as he rolled onto his back.

She peeked under the covers only to confirm her suspicions. She slept with Jaehyun last night. 

“Fuck,” she rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to assess the damage. Walking had a familiar burn to it and she gasped when she saw herself in the mirror. Marks littered her neck and chest. Her lips were slightly bruised and swollen, her hair a rat’s nest on top of her head. She checked herself in between her legs and mentally thanked Jaehyun for at least cleaning them last night while she had been asleep. 

She went back into the hotel room to grab herself some clothes before hopping into the shower. Jaehyun had rolled back onto his side and was passed out once again. 

Her shower was nice and long, refreshing her. She returned to the room to find Jaehyun still passed out on the bed. Her phone buzzed from its place on her nightstand. 

The Circle   
2:45 AM

**Johnny Suh:** Damn. How drunk did you get her?   
**Dong Sicheng:** Idk. Blackout I think   
**Qian Kun:** She mentioned her again. Gidae.   
**Kim Namjoon:** What did she say?   
**Qian Kun:** She said that her time has come. Everything is going to be alright again.   
**Kim Taehyung:** Did she mention who keeps telling her this?   
**Qian Kun:** Yes. Someone named Euigeon.   
**Kim Taehyung:** Who?   
**Dong Sicheng:** Who dat??? ****  
**Johnny Suh:** ^^ ****  
**Kim Namjoon:** ^^ **  
** **Choi Seungcheol:** ^^

Taeyong dropped her phone in surprise. While she knew the girls had planned on getting Jungkook as drunk as possible to get information out of her, she didn’t think that they would get a name. She reached down and grabbed the gadget as it gave a little ding.

The Circle   
2:38 PM

**Kim Namjoon:** One last thing guys. First of all, she woke up still drunk from last night so thanks a lot.   
**Dong Sicheng:** No prob   
**Kim Namjoon:** She says that whatever is coming, whatever happens, Taeyong is apart of it.   
**Qian Kun:** WHAT?!?!?!   
**Dong Sicheng:** Tf?????   
**Lee Taeyong:** um, wtf?   
**Ten:** bitch, wtf?   
**Kim Namjoon:** That’s what she said before she started babbling on about a chicken, a cow, and a horse.

Taeyong turned around to find Jaehyun now sprawled out on his back, still passed out.

“Wake up!” she slapped his arm.

“Ow, what the fuck Tae?” Jaehyun blindly groped around. 

“Yeah, well I’ve got news for you,” she shoved her phone into his face. He stared at the device for a moment before the words started to register in his brain. 

“Wait, what?” Jaehyun took the phone out of her hand and read the messages again. “What the fuck?”

Jaehyun immediately shoved the covers down and moved to go out into the hall before Taeyong stopped him.

“Before you go out there, you might want to get some clothes on,” she muttered, a hand on his chest and blush painting her cheeks, “And shower.”

Jaehyun’s ears started to flush as he quickly nodded, grabbing some clothes and heading for the shower. 

Once Jaehyun was dressed and ready, the two of them ventured out of their hotel room. They made their way over to Ten and Johnny’s hotel room. Jaehyun pounded on their hotel room door while Taeyong tried to wrap her head around the situation. 

A couple of weeks ago, she had been a normal college student working her job at the Red Velvet Cafe and taking care of her little brother. Now she was wrapped up in the world of lies and riches of the Dreams and Visions. 

Johnny pushed open the door, he glanced down the hallway before beckoning them in.

“Come in quickly,” he said, shutting the door behind them and locking the deadbolt. 

“What’s going on?” Jaehyun asked his friend, a hand on his arm. 

The lights were all off in the hotel room and curtains drawn. It was hard to see anything in the room aside from the vague outlines of objects. 

“This,” Johnny handed them a folded sheet of paper. On it was a simple note written in-

“Is that lipstick?” Jaehyun’s face was one of shock and confusion.

“Yeah,” Taeyong confirmed, reading the message over, “You can try to stop me but I know everything. No one’s safe, not even your little pets. XOXO.” At the bottom, in the same lipstick as the message, there was the imprint of lips puckered in the shape of a kiss. 

“There’s more,” Johnny muttered, opening the note to reveal a detailed drawing. 

“What the hell?” she muttered, staring at the drawing. It was a very realistic drawing of a day she remembered being roughly two weeks ago based on their outfits. It was her with Ten, Doyoung, Jeno, and Jisung at the Red Velvet Cafe.

“Yeah, that’s what freaked Ten out before room service came. We ordered breakfast in today because we were so tired,” Johnny explained, “But he took one bite and fainted. I called tan ambulance already and they should be here soon but I don’t think we can trust too many people anymore.”

“You think they poisoned the food?” Jaehyun asked.

“Or drugged,” Johnny gave a shrug, leading them to the bed where he had clearly laid Ten out, “I don’t know but the ambulance should be here any second now.”

As if on cue, a knock on the door came, “Vision City Hospital Network, open up!”

Taeyong ran to the door, opening it as Jaehyun screamed at her, “TAEYONG NO!”

It was too late. 

The girl on the other side of the door had no mercy, shoving the door open and Taeyong into the wall roughly. In her hand was a pistol that she pointed at Johnny. Behind her was a man with shaggy hair who pointed his gun at Jaehyun. 

“Get down on the fucking floor or we’ll put a bullet in your skull,” the girl snarled. 

The two boys glanced at each other before doing as instructed, kneeling down and putting their hands behind their head. 

Taeyong, dazed and confused from getting shoved and hitting her head against the wall stared at them blankly for half a moment before the events started to register in her mind. The two intruders walked further into the room, putting their backs to her as they moved in. The girl stalked towards the bed where Ten lay, unconscious and breathing unsteadily while her counterpart shoved Jaehyun and Johnny to the floor. 

Taeyong slowly got up, slightly unsteady on her feet. Her options were limited, run and get chased down and have her friends potentially die or fight. 

She chose the latter, quickly running at the man and using the force of her body to knock him down. She caught him by surprise, wrestling the gun out of his grip. The two of them fell down next to a shocked Jaehyun who quickly moved to her aid, pinning the man under his much stronger form. 

She aimed the gun at the female who had turned around to help her partner. 

“You don’t even know how to use that thing,” the woman sneered at her, clicking her own safety off.

“We’re about to find out if I do or not,” Taeyong shrugged, shifting her aim from the woman’s head to her shoulder, clicking the safety of her own gun off. 

Everything happened all at once. 

She ducked down as the gunshot rang out, the woman’s gun going off with her own going off a second later. 

There was a cry of pain as her bullet hit home, the gun dropping from the woman’s grip and to the floor as the kickback sent Taeyong stumbling back, the bullet from the woman’s gun embedded in the wall behind her. 

“You bitch,” the woman snarled as the door came crashing in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I died again. My laptop legit died so I had to go and buy a new one (which I was going to do anyways but it was still disappointing). But in order to get a new laptop, I had to save up and work but we're all good now. I have a laptop again. 
> 
> Um, I kind of gave away who the real villain is in this chapter but I promise I love them. No more telling than that.


	14. Ten

Taeyong waited in the uncomfortable interrogation room chair impatiently. The officers that had taken them into custody said that they wouldn’t be facing any charges but once they reached the station, they were all separated and put into different interrogation rooms. 

A tall female officer walked in the room with a file in hand.

“I need to collect your statement over what happened earlier today and then, if your statements all line up, you should be good to go,” her smile was tired as she took the seat across from Taeyong.

True to the officer’s word, less than an hour later, she was walking out of the police station with the Jaehyun and Johnny to visit Ten in the hospital. 

As they arrived at the hospital, Jaehyun turned to look at them, “Don’t tell anyone that Ten’s in the hospital or what room he’s in.”

Taeyong exchanged a look of confusion with Johnny. The three of them walked up to the front desk where a woman sat typing on her computer.

“We’re here to see Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul,” Taeyong stated.

“Name,” the receptionist’s tone was bored as she didn’t even look up from her computer.

“Lee Taeyong with Jung Jaehyun and Johnny Suh.”

“I’m sorry but we are unable to let you in as you are not family,” the receptionist graced them with a brief glance before returning to her computer.

“Actually, Ten’s family is dead and I’m his next of kin here with my fiancee and Ten’ boyfriend,” Taeyong forced her voice to waver slightly, “I just want to see my best friend.”

The receptionist clacked on her keyboard for a moment before looking up, “You’re cleared to go. He’s in room 310 in ICU.”

The three of them exchanged a glance.

“Thank you.”

They hurried to Ten’s room to find him still unconscious on a cot with several wires and tubes surrounding him. Taeyong quickly claimed the chair next to his bed and took his hand in hers. 

“I think that we need to call another meeting,” Johnny broke the silence to glance at the two of them before returning his gaze to Ten, “Things are really getting serious now.”

“No,” Jaehyun’s voice was firm and commanding, “No way in hell.”

“Why not?” Taeyong asked glancing up, “If the others can help us, let them help.”

“I don’t think you guys understand,” Jaehyun gaze was as hard as steel, “These people know that you use the cafe as a hangout spot and watched you long enough to create a  _ detailed _ drawing of you there with your friends and your  _ brother _ . They knew our hotel and what room you and Ten were staying at and probably what room we were staying in. For fuck’s sake, they probably knew about the party last night too.”

“So?” Johnny raised an eyebrow.

“They got this information from someone that we know,” Jaehyun stated, “Think about it, only the people that we know and are close with knew where we were staying. Only people we are close with, regulars at the Red Velvet Cafe, and the workers there would know that your friend group hangs out there. And the party was by invite only, most of the invites being people we know. EXO doesn’t publicize the party until the day after when  _ they _ release the pictures.”

“Fuck,” Johnny’s eyes widened with realization, “That’s why you didn’t want anyone to know what room Ten is in or that he’s even in the hospital.”

“Someone is a spy and they’re giving information to someone who doesn’t like us,” Jaehyun’s face was pained but his voice remained firm.

“Well then we should set up a trap,” Taeyong looked up from her position at Ten’s bedside holding his hand, “Call a meeting like Johnny said. Feed them wrong information with a little bit of truth. If we can’t trust them, then let’s trick them. Maybe they’ll accidentally reveal themselves in the process.”

“It’s too risky,” Jaehyun protested, “We might make things worse or one of us could get hurt. I mean, Ten’s already in the hospital, we can’t let anyone else end up here.”

“So we should just act like nothing happened?” Johnny asked.

“No, we tell them that Ten’s in the hospital and give minimal details. Don’t let them know a thing,” Jaehyun looked at them both, “Don’t tell anyone any details.”

Taeyong looked back up at Jaehyun with teary eyes, “What about Doyoung?” 

“The same deal. You never know who is listening in,” Jaehyun stated, “And we don’t know who is on our side.”

Taeyong glared at him before looking back at her best friend’s form. 

“This is because of you,” Taeyong’s voice was laced in fury, “None of this wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for you.”

“You know that isn’t true!” Jaehyun shot back.

“Ten’s in the hospital because of you! This entire mess is because of you and you know it!” Taeyong stood up and started to gesture angrily as she yelled.

“That’s a lie! Ten’s in the hospital because of some asshole who is threatening us!”

“Whoa! Calm down guys!” Johnny tried to intervene.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t kidnap me and use me for your stupid charity case!”

“You brought Ten into this!”

“I wasn’t even involved until  _ you _ involved me!”

“If that’s how you feel then fine!” Jaehyun snarled, “Johnny, let’s go!”

“What the fuck man?” Johnny asked Jaehyun as he got dragged out of the room by Jaehyun.

For a moment after, she could still hear Jaehyun storming down the hall with Johnny following, trying to calm his friend. 

Taeyong fell into her seat at Ten’s side with a sigh. Staring at Ten’s unmoving form, she almost felt that she could have imagined it, she saw Ten’s finger twitch as a tear fell from his closed eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others are but it's basically all plot. Honestly, I have no plan for this anymore. I did have a plan originally and this AU was a hell of a lot fluffier with a lot less angst in it. I really don't know what happened to that AU. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for sticking with me here and sorry for changing this from lighthearted Jaeyong fluff into a plotted angst fic.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry to all my Ten stans. I promise that he'll be okay.  
> Maybe.
> 
> I actually planned on having Xiaojun get injured but I didn't feel enough of an attachment to Xiaojun yet when I skimmed through and decided that Ten would be a better fit for this part. Also, Jaeyong are fighting. There's plot everywhere and no real progress. Plus, Jaeyong have yet to talk about their relationship after sleeping together, so yeah. We'll see where this one goes.


	15. Dream and Vision

Taeyong entered the EXO Club easily. The two bouncers, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, gave her a nod as she passed through. Naturally, some of the people in line protested her entry but their complaints were quickly silenced by Kyungsoo’s glare.

“You okay sweetie?” Chanyeol asked as she passed in. 

“I’m holding up,” she gave him a small smile.

“That’s good to hear,” Changyeol gave her a sweet smile and she entered the club. 

Honestly, she hadn’t been friends with Chanyeol for long. They went to the same college and shared some classes but she hadn’t known that he bounced part-time for EXO until recently when she entered the club with Jaehyun one night. The next day was terribly awkward as they worked on a presentation together but it quickly passed and Chanyeol became one of the few people to know that Ten was in the hospital. 

The EXO Club was, as usual, filled with people. However, she knew for a fact that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo kept a careful count of the number of people inside the club and never let it get too full. Inside, she pushed her way through the crowd of sweaty, dancing people with drinks in hand. 

She made her way to a set of stairs that separated the VIP area from the rest of the club.

Minseok was there keeping guard and gave her a gummy smile, letting her pass into the VIP section. 

Unlike most clubs that simply had a stage as a VIP area, the EXO Club at Neo City had an entire floor. The VIP area was the second level of the club where the music was a little quieter, the drinks a little better, and the entire floor was one-way glass, allowing them to see the club below while blocking out some of the noise and serving as a barrier. It also gave them a little bit of privacy from the masses below. 

Today the VIP area was all but empty, the Dreams and Visions lazing around on the plush couches and chairs, drinking. 

“Ah, there she is!” Xiaojun cheered, “My new best friend! Liu Yangyang who? Won Kunhang who? I only know Lee Taeyong!”

“I’m your best friend!” Hendery gasped.

“I’m your boyfriend!” Yangyang protested. Xiaojun just smiled and pretended to shoot Yangyang who proceeded to fall dramatically into Hendery’s arms.

“There you are,” Jaehyun smiled, slinging an arm around her shoulders, “I was starting to think that you got lost.”

“Nah, I just got held up in class,” she shrugged.

“In that case, our mini-meeting is in order!” Jaehyun called out to the others who congregated themselves. 

“What’s this about?” Sicheng asked, “We don’t normally call meetings just for the Dreams and Visions and then you told us not to tell anyone about it and make sure we aren’t followed.”

“We had to throw the person behind this off,” Jaehyun stated, “Taeyong and I staged a fight in the hospital already and that should put a wrench into their plans for now but we still have to be a step ahead.”

“What do you mean?” Kun asked cautiously.

“Ten was poisoned and is in ICU right now,” Johnny looked like death. His face was gaunt and tired, his eyes were red and puffy with dark circles underneath, his hair looked like a bird’s nest and his clothing was all rumpled and disheveled. He looked nothing like the model he actually was. 

“What?” Xiaojun’s face was even paler in horror and her hand grasped her boyfriend’s tightly. 

“Wait, is this why Jeno stopped answering all my calls and texts?” Jaemin looked vaguely annoyed and worried from her position on Renjun’s lap.

“And he canceled on our date,” Renjun added.

“Yeah. I asked him to because I didn’t want him in any more danger than he already is,” Taeyong looked at the two, “Sorry.”

“As long as he’s safe,” Jaemin’s jaw was set in determination, “Now how do we catch this fucker so Renjun and I can go back to courting the dumbest boy alive.”

“Right, um, we have to figure out who’s behind this. We got a name from Jungkook, Euigeon. It’s not much but it’s a starting point. We also have not heard back from the police on who the two people who attacked us are,” Jaehyun stated, “ It’s also safe to assume right now that someone is working against us aside from Jungkook.”

He glanced around the room, allowing his words to soak in.

“Who would be working against us to harm people?” Sicheng asked angrily, “We’re all supposed to be friends!”

“Yeah, ‘supposed to be.’ That’s why my best friend is laying in a hospital bed in ICU right now,” Taeyong retorted.

“Taeyong,” Jaehyun warned her before addressing everyone again, “I don’t think it’s anyone in this room. That’s why I invited you guys and told you to leave everyone else out of it. We don’t know who we can trust anymore.” 

“So this is supposed to be kept on the DL?” Chenle asked, looking up from his phone.

“Yeah.”

“So how are we gonna figure out who’s behind this? You brought us here to make a plan, didn’t you?” Yuta asked, leaning forward.

“So they currently think that Taeyong and I are fighting,” Jaehyun started.

“Hopefully,” Taeyong added.

“Hopefully. They don’t know that Taeyong and I are dating-”

“Wait, what?” Jungwoo, who was normally quiet and didn’t talk much, shouted.

“Um, we’re dating now?” Jaehyun’s voice raised up at the end turning his statement into a question. 

“Are you sure about that?” Sicheng teased.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun defended himself.

“Well I’m not because I don’t remember you asking me,” Taeyong stated, giving Jaehyun a little glare.

“Um,” came Jaehyun’s intelligent reply.

“Dude, seriously?” Johnny asked, looking done with his best friend.

“Sorry! I just assumed that we were dating because of the party!” Jaehyun’s voice rose in pitch, “I came out to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now!”

“Bitch, you ain’t even gay,” Sicheng shot back at Jaehyun.

“Anyways, Jaehyun’s relationship constipation aside,” Kun took control over the meeting, “We have to figure out a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jaehyun is an idiot but what else is new. A lot of information was revealed this chapter but there's still much more to learn.


	16. Euigeon

The weather had started to turn from the warmth of summer to the cool of autumn. Taeyong hurried through the streets of Neo City to pick up Jisung from school, wrapping her red scarf a little closer to her neck to fight off the cold a little bit more.   
She was nearing the school, cutting through an empty street to get there when she was tugged back by her scarf. The person tugged at the scarf, tightening it around her neck, choking her. She struggled, stomping her foot on top of her attackers, jabbing her elbow into their side, attempting to loosen the person’s grip on her scarf.  
“Greetings from Euigeon,” a female voice hissed before everything went black.   
Taeyong came to in someone’s apartment. Most of the belongings in the apartment looked nice and expensive, albeit a little outdated compared to the furniture in Sicheng’s freshly remodelled penthouse. They also looked used, as if someone took good care of their belongings. Glancing around, the apartment seemed vaguely cramped, as if this was someone used to a much larger living space.  
The windows were all closed with blackout curtains covering them and she could hear the sounds of whoever was living above this apartment having sex and music on the streets. Post Malone, that she could appreciate. There was the sound of talking and laughter and catcalls.  
She was in a seedy part of whatever town she was in.  
With her bearings semi clear in her mind, she started to struggle. The walls were thin so if she could get the gag out of her mouth or shout loud enough, someone might be able to hear her.   
Granted, she didn’t have much room to struggle. Whoever this person was, they were either extremely smart or extremely perverted.   
She was gagged and tied to a large, four poster bed, her limbs spread eagle across the bed, as far as they could go and tied tightly to each post. She didn’t even have enough room to thrust her hips or move her body up off the bed they tied her so tightly.   
She rapidly turned her head back and forth, giving herself a headache and making herself dizzy. She gave her brain a moment to settle before changed tactics. She pushed the gag out of her mouth best she could with her tongue and moved the best she could to use her arm as leverage. She started to use it to push the gag down, trying to get it off.   
“That’s not a good idea sweetheart,” a voice interrupted her, “I’ve had girls and guys over every night for the past couple of months. They’ll think that you’re just another bed partner for the night and that we’re roleplaying.”   
She turned to see a male a male around her age staring back at her. His face was partially covered by his mask but he was still recognizable.   
“You’ve recognize me. I can see it in your eyes.”  
He approached the bed, leaning down over her.  
“Don’t worry your pretty little head. I don’t plan on raping you or anything while you’re here. You’re just the key to getting everything that I want. I know that Jaehyun asked you to dinner tomorrow night to try and make up after your little fight,” he ran a hand from her hips up to her arm.  
“And I know all about your best friend, Eleven was it?” he brought his hand up to her face, caressing her cheek.  
“I know everything, including how to ruin every single one of them,” his grip turned harsh and he grabbed her face harshly, squeezing her cheeks until her lips puckered. He forced her to face him, “And I know just how to ruin you.”  
He removed his hand from her and started to move away, towards a bookshelf in the corner of the room.  
“Oh, and I wouldn’t try to escape, no one around here would help you.”   
Jungkook then entered the room followed by a very familiar face that she never thought she’d see here.  
“Euigeon, no one has noticed she’s missing yet except for her brother,” Seungwoo stated, “He made his way back to their apartment though and should be an easy enough target should something happen.”  
Taeyong’s eyes widened in horror, protesting through the gag.  
“Oh shut up,” Euigeon spat at her before turning back to Seungwoo, “He’ll do perfectly.”  
Seungwoo nodded and left the room, leaving Jungkook with her and Euigeon.   
“What do you need sweetheart?”   
“Jaehyun. At the end of this, he’ll be mine, right?” Jungkook asked, glancing at her tied to the bed, “She won’t be an issue anymore.”  
“Of course not sweetheart. Jaehyun will be all yours,” Euigeon promised, caressing Jungkook’s cheek, “The world will be yours should you just ask for it.”  
“Thank you darling,” Jungkook purred, “Now, I’m a little needy if you could just help me out.”  
“Well my bed is currently a little occupied,” Euigeon motioned to where she lay, tied up and motionless.  
“She can watch. I might even gag her with something else. Something a little bigger,” Jungkook stated.   
“I promised her I wouldn’t,” Euigeon stated.  
“Fine, then I’ll have her eat me out. Still gagged.”  
“Not here Jungkook,” he stated firmly.  
“Why not? I know you promised her that you wouldn’t do anything while she was here. Just move her or something. I know what you planned on doing with her after everything’s done anyways. It’s the same thing I plan on doing with Jaehyun,” Jungkook whined.  
“Not yet,” Euigeon put his foot down, “We need to bide our time and wait, then you can have your fun.”  
“Fine,” Jungkook pouted, “We can have sex somewhere else.”  
Jungkook grabbed a hold of Euigeon’s hand and dragged him out of the room, leaving her alone with the revelations that she had just been given.  
Euigeon was going to ruin them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Euigeon makes his first physical appearance. I'm sure some of you know who he is by now but I'm still trying to keep up the suspense. This chapter probably gave it away for good though. Oh well.


	17. Astro

Taeyong wasn’t sure how much time had passed before she eventually fell asleep. It was even harder to tell when she woke up once more. She had to leave to warn Jaehyun but she wasn’t sure where she was or even what day it was. 

Time passed as she lay on the bed, creating a fake relationship in her head with HRVY. Sure he was younger than her but she was allowed to have a celebrity crush on him, it didn’t really matter in the long run anyways. She had nothing better to do and it would pass the time until someone entered the room or until she was able to escape. 

The door opened to reveal a distraught girl. 

Daehwi.

Tears were running down her face and Taeyong’s heart went out to the poor girl even though she seemed to be part of the reason she was trapped here.

“I’m gonna get you out of here Yong,” Daehwi whispered,untying her by her wrists, “You can’t leave through the door, it’s guarded. But you can leave through the window, we’re on the second story and there’s a pipe that you can slide down. I need you to bash me against something so it looks like you managed to untie yourself and caught me off guard. I don’t want him to hurt me.”

Taeyong nodded as her left wrist was untied, the skin where the rope had been was red and raw.

“Daniel has Jungkook convinced he loves her. Or maybe he does, I don’t know,” Daehwi continued, “He put lies into her brain and convinced a bunch of the old survivors to join his side in this mess. He promised them things and threatened the rest of us that didn’t join him willingly.”

The rope holding her right wrist went slack. She sat up and removed the gag from her mouth, “Thank you Daehwi.”

“You would do the same for me,” the other girl whispered before moving to undo the knot on her right foot. Taeyong leaned over and untied the knot keeping her left foot immobile, thankful for the years of gymnastics and dance that made her so flexible. 

Once both knots were undone, Taeyong moved to get off of the bed, “Hurry now. Smash a book over my head.”

Taeyong did as she was told, albeit a little hesitant, and ran to the window. Opening the curtain, she could see the midday sun rising high above and the city below. 

They were in Fantagio City. 

She opened up the window and crawled out until she was crouched in the frame. To her left there was nothing but wall and another window but to her right was a pipe, just as Daehwi promised. Reaching out, she grabbed the pipe with her right hand, tugging slightly.

It held steady.

She grabbed ahold with her other  hand and jumped off the ledge, sliding down.  Her hands caught on a bolt keeping the pipe in place and she fell slightly, quickly grabbing ahold of the pipe once more. 

As soon as her feet safely touched the ground, she started to run. She wasn’t sure exactly where she was in Fantagio, but she knew how to get to where she needed to go. 

She ran through the streets of Fantagio City, searching for a familiar landmark so she could find her way. Eventually, she ran onto a familiar street, running past all of the buildings until she reached the right one.

“Eunwoo, I need your help.”

 

Jaehyun sat alone at the restaurant, anxiously waiting for Taeyong. She was supposed to have arrived ages ago but she had yet to arrive. She didn’t even answer any of the texts he had sent nor picked up any of his calls.

“Hey Jaehyun, fancy meeting you here,” he looked up to see Cha Eunwoo with her girlfriend Moonbin.

“Hey Eunwoo, Moonbin,” he greeted.

“Waiting for Taeyong I take it?” Eunwoo asked.

“Yeah.”

“Well, we have a date night to get to. Good luck Peaches,” Eunwoo winked and the pair disappeared.

A couple of tables away, a girl’s text tone rang out loudly.

“Oh dear me, I must have forgotten to silence my phone. Sorry peaches,” the girl giggled, tapping on her phone.

“It’s okay sweetheart,” the boy with her smiled. 

Jaehyun checked his phone again.

“We meet again Jung Jaehyun,” another voice called out. All eyes turned to look at him. A man smartly dressed in a suit with a very familiar face.

“Kang Daniel. I thought you disappeared after you made a mess out of our entire friend group,” Jaehyun snarled. Behind him, most of the Wanna City Survivors backed Daniel.

“I laid low for a while, I will admit,” he strolled forward, “But I wasn’t going to stay away when a little birdie informed me you got yourself a little toy.”

“Taeyong is not a toy!” he stood, squaring himself up with Daniel. They were the same height, Jaehyun being a tad bit slimmer than his counterpart and both were filled out with muscle. 

“Of course not, my mistake,” Daniel smirked, “But she’s my toy to play with now.”

Daniel took out his phone to reveal a picture of Taeyong tied to his bed, unconscious.

“She’s all mine now,” he showed the picture to Jaehyun, “And there’s nothing you can do about it.”

There were people filming them now, phones out and cameras rolling. 

“You sure you want to reveal all your dirty secrets out in public now?” Jaehyun asked, gesturing to around the restaurant, “You kidnapped my friend and have her tied to your bed.”

“That’s nothing compared to what you did,” Daniel’s face darkened, his voice growing harsher.

“And what did I do?” Jaehyun asked, “What could I have possibly done to wrong you?”

“You knew about my feelings for Jungkook but still said yes when she confessed! And then, once you were done with her, you broke her heart. You treated her like a toy!”

“And you were still the one to ruin her career,” Jaehyun mocked, “You were the one to spread lies about her and all of our other friends to the reporters and the police. You tore our friend group apart.”

“And I’m about to do again, for good this time. This time, nothing will stop me from ruining you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally post on weekends but I am this one because I was feeling inspired (and because I was bored). Um, I think there's only going to be a couple more chapters after this.


	18. Peaches

“All of this over a girl?” Eunwoo asked, pushing her way to the front of the crowd gathering with Moonbin by her side.  
“No. All of this for the person who ruined me,” Daniel snarled.  
“I never ruined you, you ruined yourself,” Jaehyun glared.  
“You don’t remember, do you?”  
“Remember what?”  
“Of course you don’t,” Daniel made an exasperated gesture and let out a slight laugh, “Of course you wouldn’t remember how you ruined my life within a matter of months.”  
“How could Jaehyun have possibly ruined your life?” Moonbin asked, “He wasn’t the one that ruined half of our friend group’s careers and reputations. He wasn’t the one who got arrested for libel and slander. That was you. You’re the only one to blame for you losing everything.”  
“Even before that my career was on a downward spiral because of him. I was already on the track of losing everything because of him,” Daniel snarled, “He‘s the only one to blame for what’s coming.”  
“And I suppose you won’t tell us what’s coming?” Eunwoo asked.  
“You should be begging for mercy,” Daniel sneered, “After all, I already put one of your little toys in the hospital and I have another one to play with for myself.”  
“No you don’t.”  
All eyes turned to look at the voice who had spoken.  
“Taeyong,” Jaehyun breathed out.  
“Yes I do, or did you forget about little Jisung?” Daniel smirked, pressing a hand to his ear, “Bring him in.”  
The doors to the restaurant burst open, a struggling Jisung being led in by Guanlin and Jinyoung. With Daehwi trailing behind them.  
“You may have escaped but I had some of my friends take care of it,” Daniel motioned to the boy.  
Taeyong’s hands moved rapidly, and Jisung gave a small, almost imperceivable nod.  
“Whatever you say then Peaches,” Taeyong smiled.  
All hell broke loose. Guanlin and Jinyoung let go of Jisung as Daehwi launched herself at Daniel. Jaehyun shoved Taeyong to the ground as several of the Survivors took out guns.  
“Sungwoon, Jihoon, Woojin, Jinyoung, Daehwi, and Guanlin,” Taeyong listed, “Now kick his ass baby.”  
“I thought we weren’t dating yet?” Jaehyun’s face was one of pure confusion.  
“Now is really not the time, Jaehyun!” Eunwoo called out as she decked Minhyun in the face.  
“If we get out of this, you can take me out on a nice date and ask me,” Taeyong promised, kissing Jaehyun, “Now go! I can handle myself.”  
Jaehyun darted away.  
Taeyong stumbled through the restaurant, pushing past all the other screaming guests who were running toward the door, trying to escape. Her eyes darted around, searching for him.  
Her hands moved without her knowing, continuously signing the same thing over and over again, ‘Jisung.’  
“I would stop there if I were you,” warm metal met the back of her head. The barrel of a gun.  
Taeyong turned around.  
“Isn’t this a little cliche? I try to escape and you try to stop me by holding a gun to my head with my struggling brother held in a chokehold by your other arm?” Taeyong asked.  
“Maybe,” he clicked the safety off, “But I’m an actor, what can I say?”  
“Well, then I guess this is the part where I take out a gun of my own,” Taeyong moved as fast as lightning, grabbing a hold of his arm and twisting. She grabbed the gun that dropped from his hand and pointed it at him, “Or the part where I use a fancy move to get your gun.”  
“And this is the part where I kill your brother,” he grabbed a steak knife from a nearby table, holding it to Jisung’s throat.  
“And this is the part where I tell you that I’m just the distraction.”  
“Wait, what?” Daniel’s face scrunched into one of confusion before Jisung stomped on the top of his foot as hard as he could, using his newfound leverage as Daniel crumpled slightly in pain to grab a hold of his arm and twist it backward. The bones of his arm breaking with a sickening crack as Jisung twisted around and headbutted Daniel as hard as he could in the face.  
“TAKE THAT BITCH!” Jisung shouted.  
‘JISUNG! WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT SORT OF LANGUAGE!’ Taeyong signed angrily at her brother.  
‘Oops,’ was his only response.  
She crushed him into a hug, crying into his chest. She pulled away, giving him a watery smile, ‘Thank god you’re okay. I thought I lost you.’  
‘Never.’  
“Um. I hate to break up this little moment but we’re all still here. And we just trashed a restaurant. And we have to finish dealing with the rest of the Survivors and Jungkook. And we have to explain this situation to the cops who just arrived,” Jaehyun rambled, “And we have to-”  
Jisung gave her a look and signed, ‘You’re the one that’s dating him.’  
‘We aren’t dating,’ Taeyong signed back before turning to Jaehyun, “You’re an idiot.”  
“What’d I do? Why am I being attacked?” Jaehyun asked.  
“You’re an idiot oppa,” Daehwi stated, passing by.  
“Shut the fuck up, you’re like, 8,” Jaehyun retorted.  
“If I’m 8 then you should watch your language.”  
“I’m speaking Korean thank you very much.”  
“I changed my mind. Do you think Kun is up for a date or Yuta, Taeil, and Sicheng would let me in on their relationship?”  
“What? No! Don’t leave me all alone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early Update guys. Mostly because I wrote this instead of sleeping and now I'm ready to crash and die. 
> 
> All that's left is one more chapter. Just figured I had to tie up some loose ends before I can end this. I definitely don't have much left to write for this story before I feel like I can end it.
> 
> Fun fact: this fanfic was not supposed to go in this direction at all. I don't really know what happened here.


	19. Happily Ever After

“So it turns out the reason why he hated me so much was because the Jung Corporation didn’t choose him to endorse a bunch of our stuff, instead choosing other Dreams. This corresponded with his mother’s death due to using outdated hospital machinery that was made by the Jung Corporation Medical Branch when I was in middle school and shortly after Jungkook and I broke up,” Jaehyun sat down across from her at the Red Velvet Cafe. 

“So basically, he blamed you for taking care of his friends and the hospital never updating their machinery?” Taeyong asked.

“Pretty much. Not to mention he blamed me for breaking Jungkook’s heart even though they started dating shortly after,” Jaehyun shrugged.

“Jungkook was using him though,” Taeyong pointed out, taking a sip from her coffee, “You really should give the girls a raise.”

“I will,” Jaehyun sighed.

“And give Joy that secretary position please!”

“Why did I ever agree to date you again?” Jaehyun smiled.

“Excuse me, but I agreed to date you even though I’m out of your league. You were the one to ask me out after I let you,” Taeyong laughed. Jaehyun leaned across the small table and gave her a light kiss.

“Why do you even want Joy as my secretary so badly?” Jaehyun asked after a moment, watching Taeyong type away on her laptop.

“Easy. I need someone to keep an eye on you.”

“And why are you still in school. I can easily support both of us  _ and  _ Jisung,” Jaehyun asked.

“Because I refuse to allow people to believe I’m taking advantage of you,” Taeyong answered, “Besides, you have to take care of Dons and Jeno, too.”

“Jeno I’m fine with even though Renjun and Jaemin are more than happy to take care of him themselves. But Dongyoung too?” Jaehyun whined, “I don’t want to take care of the devil!”

“Dons is easy to take care of though!” Taeyong protested.

“Have Ten and Johnny take him!” 

“There’s no way in hell that I’d ever, willingly, take care of Dons,” Ten took a nearby table and added it to theirs, Johnny right behind him with the chairs.

“Oh come one guys, I’m sure he’s not that bad!” Johnny tried to defend Dongyoung.

“Yes he is,” Ten and Jaehyun stated in perfect unison.

“Wow, I’m feeling the love,” Dongyoung pulled up a chair of his own.

“Hey Yongie!” Xiaojun smiled, grabbing a chair and sitting next to Taeyong while Yangyang, Chenle and Kun argued in the background. And, of course, wherever Chenle is, he’s brought his new partner in crime, Jisung who seemed fairly oblivious to the chaos surrounding him.

And, where there’s Yangyang, Lucas and Jaemin are sure to follow, bringing Renjun and Sicheng along with them. Lucas, no doubt, managed to convince Hendery to come out of his lab as well seeing as he entered the cafe shortly after. And with Sicheng came Yuta and Taeil who came into together laughing with Mark and Hyuck.

“Are we all meeting up here now?” Jaehyun asked, “I’m pretty sure legit everyone is here.”

“You forgot your own twin you dumbass,” Taeyong facepalmed. 

“Oh shit! I forgot to pick Woo up!” Lucas suddenly stood up, grabbing his jacket and was ready to run out the door when Jungwoo entered.

“Yeah you did,” Jungwoo rolled his eyes, “You’re lucky that I ran into-”

“JENO!” Jaemin screeched, getting up and tackling the older boy into a hug.

“Hi Nana, Injunie,” Jeno managed to choke out.

“Wow, greet your boyfriends but not your brother, I see how it is,” Dongyoung rolled his eyes.

“You’re right! Hi Jisungie! Hi Taeyongie-noona!” Jeno waved.

Dongyoung collapsed onto the table in despair.

“There there Dons. It’s not like your as stupid as Jaehyun over there,” Kun patted Dongyoung’s back who made a noise of despair.

“What did I do?” Jaehyun asked, “I literally haven’t said anything!”

Everyone turned to look at him.

“Ok, fair enough,” Jaehyun settled back into his seat.

“Excuse me, but are you the Neo City Dreams and Way City Visions?” 

They all turned to look at the person who asked. A young girl stood in front of them with her friends.

“Um, some of us are. I’m not and neither are Yongie, Dons, Jeno, and Jisungie,” Ten answered.

“Sure you are! I'm a huge fan of your dance videos on YouTube! And Taeyong is famous for dating Jaehyun, Jeno is in a relationship with Renjun and Jaemin! Plus both of them are amazing visuals! Jisung used to be a dancer but he’s super famous for overcoming his hearing loss and everything while Dongyoung is famous for his covers on YouTube! You’re basically Dreams now!” 

“Wait, you do covers on YouTube?” everyone turned to Dongyoung who seemed to collapse even further into the table. 

“You weren’t supposed to ever find out!” he wailed in despair as Ten, Jaehyun, Kun, and Yuta immediately started to watch his old videos.

“Oh my god, look at that haircut Dons!” Ten laughed. 

And somehow, Taeyong knew, thinking back to the decisions that led her to that very spot, that she made the right choices and everything was going to be okay.

After all, Gidae wasn’t just a girl like they all assumed.

She was the hope that everything would be okay. 

And Taeyong was apart of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I'm pretty surprised that I finished this, not gonna lie but I"m happy that I did. I don't think I'm going to do another story in this AU though. Too many characters and everything although I debated on doing a story that focused on the younger NCT members.
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for reading and sticking around this far. I don't really know what to write next but I'm thinking something a little more angsty to match up to how I've been feeling lately. Not sure what characters and ships to go for though. I should continue with my Soulmate AU but we'll see.


End file.
